All I'll Ever Need
by thoroughlymodernJulie
Summary: [[Torn Curtain]]  What happens to Michael Armstrong [Paul Newman] and his fiancée Sarah Sherman [Julie Andrews] after their return to America? What becomes of their lives together? Doesn't pick up till chapter two. R&R :D Even flame it if you like.
1. The Escape

Chapter One: The Escape.

* * *

The rocking was endless, and Sarah's arms, legs, and neck were terribly cramped from being scrunched up in the costume basket for the last few hours. She wanted desperately just to talk to Michael, to breath fresh air, but speaking would bring attention to them and arouse unneeded suspicion. And getting fresh air was absolutely out of the question. This was an enemy ship, and it would be profoundly dangerous to show their faces while on it. She and Michael were wanted in East Berlin as criminals for spy work. Who would have guessed? Her fiance, world famous physicist Michael Armstrong, wanted for spy work? And her? It all seemed so absurd. But then, once Michael had told her everything, explained to her that he was not a defector, told her just what he was after, she _had _lent him a helping hand. Professor Lindt had taken to her- Michael said it was her obvious charm and good looks, but she thought otherwise. Yeah, maybe she did look pretty and attractive...after all, that German professor couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her. But really, all you had to do was gain the genius professor's trust and goodwill, and he'd tell you or show you anything you wished. He'd proved that when he'd slipped and given Michael just what he'd been after, after only fifteen minutes of arguing over a nuclear bomb formula. Sarah still marveled over the fact that Michael had managed to get the formula before escaping, though it seemed so impossible.

The ship gave a sudden lurch as it rode over reluctant, powerful waves, bring Sarah back to the present, out of the thoughts that had preoccupied her mind. _Oh, how I wish we'd get to Sweden soon_. Sarah thought wistfully as she swayed with the movement. Suddenly, Sarah's body tensed. There were footsteps heading towards her.

* * *

_God, this is terribly uncomfortable_...Michael hoped they were nearing the safety of Sweden faster than it seemed. _I wonder how Sarah's doing. Goodness how I love that woman. Her help was invaluable. And she's the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on...I can't believe I was stupid enough to try to shake her off for this trip. I should have known she wouldn't care how dangerous it was- she's always willing to be there for me and help. How many women would put themselves in such a situation? How many? My darling Sarah is most definitely one of a kind, and I love her. I'm glad I'm going to marry her._ Michael's mind wandered to the part where Sarah had been invaluable help. She'd unknowingly, yet consciously and cunningly charmed the brilliant German professor, Gustav Lindt, into good graces for Michael. That and a combination of the fact that one overpowering characteristic of a scientist is his curiosity, had gotten Michael information that might change the ways of nuclear warfare permanently. Michael's mind drifted to all of the events that had led to them ending up in the costume baskets of a Czech ballet company on an East Berlin ship headed for Sweden. It had all been nerve wracking, suspenseful, and ever so interesting, just to get across this imaginary, yet lethal line, the Iron Curtain. 

Just get to Sweden, and you'll be safe. That's what they'd been told. Michael brooded silently, scrunched in an extremely uncomfortable position. Then he heard footsteps rapidly approaching his and Sarah's hiding places. He stopped breathing, holding his breath, his heart almost in his throat.

* * *

Sarah was frozen in fear. If they were discovered, it was possible they could be killed. It was said that the Communists could be brutal if required. She believed it too. Sarah's senses seemed to have sharpened a hundredfold. She listened carefully, and became unexplainably frightened when she heard rustling- the rustling of the contents of nearby costume baskets! Suddenly, her dark basket was flooded with a light that was slowly and steadily dimming. It must have been near dusk. Sarah's heart stopped in her throat. The frightened, hurried looking face of the defecting baggage master, Hugo, peered down at her. His English wasn't very good, but what he did know was understandable. 

He gestured hurriedly to her to get out, whispering in broken English, "Hurry, must baskets change! Like fire, now! Careful, we not want be seen!"

Sarah quickly clambered out of her cramped basket, only standing up halfway. She glanced around and noticed Michael quickly getting into one of two costume baskets that were craftily hidden along the railway of the ship, by the ladder.

She quickly inquired of the unnatural looking redhead, "Are we nearly to Sweden?" She crawled rapidly into her new basket, awaiting his answer. He finished securing Michael and quickly turned to her basket.

"I create ruckus, distract officials. Then three us jump into water, swim to shore, not get caught. When hear shouting, get out. We near Sweden."

Sarah noticed the bar that had gone in the loops of their previous baskets weren't there any longer. This seemed easy enough. But most things were most certainly easier said than done. She scrunched down into the basket once again, and watched as the dimming light quickly left her eyes when the basket was again shut.

* * *

Michael knew they were swiftly nearing Sweden by now, but he was exhausted, and started to lightly doze. Around an hour or two later, he heard extensive screaming, and firing, which immediately jerked him out of his nap. He didn't care if they were close to the Swedish shoreline or not, he and Sarah simply had to get out _now_. Carefully turning himself so he could get out faster, his ears caught the sound of Sarah's quieted sobs. It was now or never. 

"Now, Sarah!" Michael jumped out of his basket swiftly and quietly ran to help Sarah, who was getting ready to jump over the rail. "Here, let me throw you in, Darling." He picked up her light frame and gently tossed her into the water. As soon as she hit water and rose back to the surface, she swam like lightening for the docks. Good, they weren't far off. Just as Michael jumped in, he heard the splash next to him. It was Hugo, who was doggie paddling furiously for the dock.

Michael quickly swam to catch up to Sarah, who was quite athletic and a wonderful swimmer, then upon reaching the docks, helped her up. They were greeted by a Swedish officer. "Uh, we're Americans," he quickly replied.

"Oh. Welcome to Sweden. Come with me, we've got a whole stack of blankets in the office for refugees."

Michael took Sarah's shoulders with a big grin on his face and led her to follow the officer. "Could you ask Hugo why he insisted on that we make that last minute switch?"

As they walked towards the buildings, waiting while the officer asked their question, Sarah looked at Michael with the most radiant smile he'd seen, cupped his chin in her hand and quickly kissed him. They shared a laugh as the officer started to explain to him that the lead ballerina in the ballet company had caught refugees hiding in baskets before, and had been extra watchful on this voyage. He'd gotten nervous when she began sniffing around, and decided to switch their baskets and then throw her off. It had apparently worked.

* * *

The news reporters flocked all around Sarah and Michael as soon as they heard their names. Sarah picked up her pace and Michael did the same. They stepped into a small, yet cozy and warm room. The blankets that were laying neatly folded on the table were soon around Sarah's shivering shoulders. She sat down with Michael in front of the pot-bellied wood-burning stove. She cuddled up against him, something she hadn't had the privilege of doing since the start of this whole mess. 

"Remember the last time we got to cuddle together, Darling? We were freezing cold then, too." Sarah smiled mischievously.

"How could I not," Michael replied, touching the tip of her nose tenderly with his own. "First thing to-" He was cut off. There was a rapping at the window. Sarah turned around, sighting a man with a camera. He pointed to his camera, asking for a picture. Michael just took Sarah's arm and turned her back around towards the fire, covering his and her body with his own blanket.

"That reminds me...Last time we were cuddling, I recall being interrupted then as well." There was a hint of a smile in his eyes. "But as I was saying," he turned to whisper in her ear, "first thing tonight I'll make sure the heating system is working and that we don't get interrupted. I want to finish that cuddle without heavy thoughts on my mind."

"Oh, Michael!" Sarah half laughed, half giggled, then snuggled back up against the man of her dreams. "Now it's my turn. I say we get married right now and go back to the States pronto." She had a teasing shine in her eyes.

"Hmm," replied Michael, "what's your position on a July wedding?"

Sarah's eyes sparkled. "That'd be wonderful, Michael. Wonderful."


	2. Home Sweet Home

Chapter Two: Home Sweet Home

* * *

"Oh Michael, it's wonderful to be home, ever so wonderful. I never thought home could be such a wonderful, precious thing to me."

Michael followed Sarah into their adjoining apartment suite in Washington, DC. He was carrying the little baggage that they had taken with them on their "adventure" in East Berlin. He set that down on the table and swept Sarah up into his arms, twirling her around the room. He got a deep belly laugh for his efforts, a laugh he loved so well. He flopped both of them down on the bed in the next room, and they lay on there sides facing each other. Michael took in the scene of his beautiful fiancee, seeing the warm, tender expression that was in her deep blue eyes. A small, loving smile was on her face, and she truly did look overjoyed, in a quiet, graceful way, to be home.

"Sarah, I love you more than anything in this world, nothing will ever change that. Not even my work. I feel so terrible for slighting you, making you feel so unloved-" Sarah put a finger to his lip to silence him.

"Hush, Darling. Everything is said and done, and here we are, safe and sound back in Washington. I just want to love you. Don't feel guilty, I understand everything now, and can dismiss any actions of yours without second thought, without glancing back at them. In fact, everything that's happened these last few weeks has made me love you all the more. Furthermore, I love you more right now than I ever have before. You mean the world to me, Michael, and no matter what, I will always love you, rain or shine. It's one of the challenges of marriage, you know."

Michael just took her into his arms, hugging her fiercely and kissing her tenderly all over her face and neck. "Sweetheart, those are the most wonderful words you've ever said to me. More wonderful than the words you used to tell me you'd marry me. I just want to know that I have your complete forgiveness for my behavior."

"You have it, Michael, you always will." She kissed him back softly, then sat up. "Well, why don't we unpack that enormous amount of baggage we have?" There was a sparkle in her eye and a playful smile on her face.

"Right you are, my darling. I suppose that includes several shirts and pants for me, and a few nice dress suits for you, our pajamas, undergarments, and that's it? Quite a load we have, especially when it all needs washed." Sarah laughed at that, and he sat up. Putting his arm around her slender shoulders, they headed back to the main room of Sarah's half of the adjoining suites.

Sarah had a thoughtful look in her eyes. "I suppose, to make up for your behavior, you could do the laundry for me. And I'll make dinner." She smiled mischievously at Michael. He looked at her quickly, then laughed as he headed over to his side to do the laundry.

"Fair enough, my lady."

"And don't forget to separate the whites and reds from everything else!" Sarah called after him, chuckling to herself as she turned to start chopping up ingredients for a salad.

* * *

"That was excellent, my love." Michael took a moment to lean back in his chair and stretch. Sarah's cooking was amazing, far better than some of the so-called "excellent" foods they'd been told to try while in Norway. They'd had her signature hand-made salad, that she could prepare in record time, along with her home-made Italian dressing, for their first course. For their main dish, Sarah had prepared a delicious lasagna casserole just the way Michael liked it- plenty of meat tucked into the sauce. For dessert, she'd prepared a special favorite of her own, tapioca pudding. "Do tell me how you managed this fine dinner, Sarah. It's some of the best food I've eaten in a long time."

Sarah looked down at the table, blushing and chuckling softly. "Well, as soon as you left to do the laundry for me, I chopped up everything for our salad. Then I got everything out for the lasagna, and while the noodles boiled, I dug the tablecloth out of the closet and put it on the table. By the time I was finished with the table, the noodles were done, so I threw together the casserole, and set it aside while the oven heated up. I got out the ingredients for the tapioca pudding, and started boiling the first few ingredients. The whole pudding probably only took ten minutes to prepare, and by then the lasagna was all set to go in the oven. I jumped in the shower and got all ready, then came back to set the table. By then you were in your shower, and I just had to let the lasagna finish off. I put the salad together while I waited, and put all of that out on the table." She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. "If you're asking me how I managed, it really wasn't that difficult. You should try it yourself sometime."

Michael chuckled. "I think I'd rather leave it to the expert, seeing as this table is so lovely and the food so wonderful, and you so gorgeous." He took her in. She was beautiful tonight, her attractive blue eyes were positively sparkling, more than he'd ever noticed before. Her soft, delicate looking skin was fairly glowing in the dim light, and she looked positively stunning in her simple, yet elegant light blue dress. She hadn't bothered to curl her hair, and it lay flat on her head, in it's rather short crop. Her makeup was simple- just a light foundation and eyeliner. "You're beautiful, Sarah, and I love you. Thank you for this fine dinner."

"Thank you, Michael. I love you too. Very much." She looked deep into his eyes. That loving expression was there, as she had known it would be. She scooted out of her chair and silently went to stand behind him. Bending down, she softly nuzzled his face, then gently kissed him on the lips. He looked up at her, stroking her jaw line lovingly. "I'll go do the dishes now, darling."

"Let me help you." Michael got up and began to help Sarah clear the table. "After all, you spent ample time on this meal that you obviously cooked for me, and me alone." Sarah just smiled at him.

"Michael, I'm afraid the jet lag is getting to me. I'd like to go rest. When we're finished clearing the table, would you mind doing the dishes for me?"

"Just let me handle it all, you go lie down right now. I won't have my darling girl doing anything else when she's dead on her feet." Michael set down the plate he was carrying, and quickly took the plates and cup she was carrying from her hands. The effects of their trip were finally taking it's toll on Sarah, and tiredness was slowly beginning to creep into her eyes. He gathered her up in her arms and carried her to her bedroom. "You get your pajamas on right now, young lady, and go to sleep." They touched noses, and Sarah smiled gently.

"Yes, your Highness, right away." She kissed him tenderly on the forehead as he lay her down on her bed. "I love you, Michael. I could never say it enough."

Michael straightened up as he released her. "You'll never know just how much _I_ love _you_, Sarah. Never. Now just get some sleep." He turned and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

Sarah heard the door click softly shut and rolled over onto her stomach. Michael was one of the sweetest men she knew. She'd never regret marrying him, she knew it. But right now she was just too tired to even want to think about anything, especially something as deep and complex as their love for each other. Yes, she was tired. The adventure they'd shared had been draining, and only now, safe back home, was she able to let down her guard and relax again. And with the relaxation came the tiredness from the strain, and jet lag didn't help very much. Nor did her cramping abdomen. Sarah slowly began to undress, then slipped her freshly washed light pink, almost white, airy nightgown over her head. She left her dress and undergarments lying in a heap on the floor and crawled under the warm blankets, into the familiar bed, and sighed. Yes. She was finally home. And ever so thankful that they were safe and well. Sarah closed her eyes and was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Wiping the last dish dry, Michael put the stack of plates away in the cupboard, and put all of the cooking dishes and pots back in their places. He turned around to look at the counter, and began to put the leftover food away. That dinner had been simply delicious, and there wasn't much left, but it was enough to make a fine picnic lunch for the two of them tomorrow. The idea began to grow in Michael's head. _After all of this strain, we need some time to just be together in normalcy again..._ Michael dug around in Sarah's pantry and closet for the picnic basket, but couldn't find it. He smacked himself on the head. Of course! He'd thrown out the old one before leaving for Norway and Germany and had gotten her a new one. It was still in his pantry, he'd forgotten to give it to her. He went over to the door that joined her living room with his and slipped into his own suite. He quickly found the basket safely tucked away, and went back to Sarah's end. After packing up the food, he stuck the basket into the refrigerator. He'd take her to picnic along the river, one of her favorite places. After wiping down the counter and stove and folding up the delicate table cloth, Michael rinsed his hands and decided he'd check on Sarah before turning in.

Walking quietly towards her room, he cracked the door open slightly. The moonlight was shining into her room. _I have to see this view, she must be gorgeous._ Michael silently pushed the door open all the way and just leaned against the door frame, watching his fiancee sleep. What a beautiful sight she was, the moonlight catching her pretty sleeping face and delicate frame under the thin blankets. The look on her sleeping face was one of great peace, happiness, and contentment. He sighed. She was sleeping soundly.

Michael whispered, "I love you, Sarah Louise." He turned silently and closed the door behind him. Ten minutes later, Michael was in his bed, fast asleep, with a slight smile on his face, dreaming of the picnic they'd be having the following day.


	3. Love Intense

Chapter Three: Love Intense

* * *

Sarah awoke to find sunlight streaming through her window, filling the entire room with it's glorious rays. She lay in her bed, feeling more relaxed and mellow than she had felt in a long time. Fighting a yawn, she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, stretching her arms behind her head. Standing up, she walked stiffly to her bathroom and splashed some cold water over her face when she reached the sink. Grabbing a towel, she dried her face quickly and brushed her teeth. Grabbing her subtle red dressing gown, Sarah slipped into it and dragged her brush through her mussed up hair. She was presentable enough, she supposed. Now she headed back into her room and entered the living room, savoring the familiar surroundings of home. Pondering what she and Michael would do today, Sarah ambled over to the kitchen to grab some coffee and a piece of toast. When she walked through the door, the most interesting sight met her eyes.

There sat Michael, innocently reading his morning paper. In the spot across from him, where Sarah usually sat, was a wonderful breakfast set, laid out on a tray. It had a small stack of waffles with a light dusting of powdered sugar covering them. Orange juice and coffee were set in the top corners. A small dish of porridge was also on the tray. Sarah's favorite breakfast. She leaned up against the doorframe, her right arm above her head. Her eyes were shining as she whispered, "Good morning, Michael, darling."

* * *

Michael had been up since seven that morning. After getting the coffee going and himself freshened up, he went to see if Sarah was up yet. He knocked gently on her door, as not to disturb her. Opening it softly, he saw she was still asleep. One look told him she'd be up within the hour, though. She had just shifted her position. Closing the door almost all the way, Michael hurried into the kitchen. Poor Sarah had troubled herself to make a marvelous dinner just for him the night before, even though she'd been completely tuckered out. He'd make her one of his specialties, and her very favorite breakfast- three waffles and a small bowl of porridge with sugar, served with fresh orange juice and a side of rye toast and coffee.

Rolling up the sleeves of his dress robe, Michael grabbed a few bowls and the ingredients he'd need for the home-made waffles. He quickly combined the eggs, water, oil, milk, and mix. Setting that aside, he dug around in the cupboard next to the stove, looking for the waffle maker. Sarah's organization was priceless. It was sitting neatly in the bottom of the cupboard. Grabbing it, Michael quickly plugged it in so it could heat up. He set the water for the porridge on the stove and put a lid over the top to keep the heat in. Within minutes, the water was at a boil. Michael added the oats for the porridge and gave it a quick stir. Turning to the waffle maker, he saw that the light was on, indicating it was ready to be used. Quickly greasing both sides of the contraption, Michael poured some batter into the maker. Ten minutes later he had eight beautiful waffles and a small serving of hot porridge, with sugar on the side.

With the food finished, he ran to set Sarah's place at the table, setting the plate of waffles right in the center of the tray, and the small bowl of porridge off to the right side. The orange juice and coffee went in the upper left corner. Michael added the fork, knife, spoon and napkin to finish off the effect. Now to eat his four waffles and read that paper. Sarah would be up soon. He dug into the four medium sized waffles, pouring maple syrup over them. Sarah's waffle recipe certainly beat all, these were delicious. Thank goodness he'd bothered to pay attention when she'd shown him how to make several different breakfast dishes...

Finishing in record time, he took his dish back into the main kitchen area and started to clean up. Fifteen minutes later everything was in ship-shape order and once again sparkling clean. He slipped back into the dining area and sat down to read his paper. He could hear the water running in Sarah's bathroom. He pretended to be absorbed in his paper, but Sarah was as quiet as a mouse- she must have been standing there, and he didn't realize it. At the sound of her voice, he glanced up. He swore there was a hint of loving tears in her eyes. He stood up, whispering lovingly, "My God, are you beautiful." Bowing to her, he waved his hand with a flourish. "Your breakfast is served, Madame."

"Oh Michael, oh Michael, oh Michael!" Sarah was nearly speechless with surprise. She ran into his arms and hugged him, holding him tight to her. Nuzzling his neck, she whispered, "I love you."

Michael held his arms tightly around her in return. "And I love you, Sarah." He kissed her tenderly, but passionately. "I must admit, I had to try what you said- I made a meal, and it was hardly a sweat breaker." He looked down at her and smiled, their noses touching. "Would my beautiful bride-to-be care to eat it while it's still warm? Or shall I just feed it to the birds?"

Sarah laughed, her smile widening. "No, no darling, I want to eat it!" Michael pulled out her chair and waited as she sat down, pushing it in under her. Sarah delved into the waffles, and didn't look back up till she had finished two of them. Starting to fork another mouthful into her mouth, she exclaimed, "Why, Michael, aren't you going to sit and enjoy this with me? You won't see me this mellow hardly ever until after the wedding in two weeks." She smiled ruefully. "Enjoy my good humor while you can."

Michael walked over to her and dropped a kiss on top of her head. "You know...i think I did see an extra waffle lying around in the kitchen..." He disappeared into the kitchen, returning a second later with a plate bearing a single waffle. Sarah was almost through with her porridge by now. "Shall we share it, Sarah? I've already eaten four."

Laughing, Sarah replied, "Golly Michael, I've had three waffles and porridge already. But I couldn't refuse my favorite man the privilege of sharing a waffle with me, could I?" She patted the seat off to her left. "But you have to let me clear up and wash my dishes."

Moving around her, Michael sighed, "I suppose. You'll want to feel somewhat useful. He leaned over to kiss her after sitting down. "After you finish that up, get dressed and be waiting in the living room for me by 10:00. We're going to have some fun today."

Sarah looked into Michael's smoky blue eyes. "I suppose I won't be able to weasel out of just what we are doing, am I?" She leaned over to kiss him.

Kissing Sarah several times on the lips, he smiled at her, simply replying, "You won't get a peep out of me."

* * *

Sarah and Michael were walking hand-in-hand along the riverbank in the park. It was around three o' clock in the afternoon, and the sun was shining down gloriously, a light breeze playing at the leaves in the trees. They had just finished their light, yet hearty lunch.

"Are you enjoying yourself, sweetheart?" Michael caressed Sarah's face as they stopped to sit down on a park bench.

"I've never been so at peace, so happy, so calm, so in love." Sarah looked into her fiance's eyes. "I love you very much, Michael, I could never thank you enough for this fine day, never. Just to be able to sit outdoors in this lovely park, watching the day go by while sitting under a huge oak tree with the love of my life by my side, has been one of the best things I could ever hope for. I loved it, and I love you. Always." She scooted closer to him as he made to put his arm around her shoulders. Relaxing and breathing deeply, Sarah rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand in her own soft one.

"After two weeks of delays in getting back to the States, I knew you'd want to just spend time outside, and not cooped up in a building. When I checked on you this morning, the sunlight streaming through your window and flooding your room was enough to tell me that my plan was perfect for today, and positively foolproof." He smiled, hugging her as she sat loosely by his side. "Another thing- I love you like no other, Sarah Louise Sherman. Don't ever let it slip your mind." He kissed the top of her head.

Straightening up to look at him, Sarah said quietly, with love showing deep in her eyes, "No, Michael, I wouldn't dream of it."


	4. Storm!

Chapter Four: Storm!

* * *

Four days later, Sarah was to be found angrily cleaning up the kitchen. Standing at the sink, she mumbled and muttered to herself as she washed last night's dishes and the mess there was from Michael's obviously self-made breakfast earlier this morning. "He loves me and all, yes, but he doesn't have to _baby _me. I may be out of sorts...wedding next Saturday and all, and not feeling too agreeable, but for Pete's sake he _could_ wake me up so I can get a few hours in at work..." Sarah was still getting over the jet lag, and except when she'd been out with Michael, had been terribly uncomfortable and moody all week. She hadn't wanted to ruin Michael's excitement, so she'd cheered up slightly for him. But, God, she'd be grateful to be able to do something other than housework. She'd nearly fell over in shock when she looked over at the clock that morning and saw that she'd slept till nine. She had started rushing around to get ready, and when she'd gone to make some tea to calm her nerves, she'd found Michael's note.

"_Sarah-_

_Went into work today, just stay home and relax. Get over the jet lag completely. Love you, Darling._

_-Michael"_

Well. If he said so, relax she would! Oooh, when he got home he was going to see a completely different version of relaxed, yes he was. Relaxed in the way that she'd be nearly silent. Since the kitchen and dining room were cleaned up and Sarah saw no reason to make her bed, she decided she'd start dinner. She wanted to try out her new crock pot, an appliance that had recently become available from the store. Michael had heard all about it from several guys at work and had picked one up earlier that week for him and Sarah. She'd make one of her favorites, beef stew. Dumping the vegetables into the crock pot with some water, Sarah began chopping up the beef, somewhat viciously at first, then calming down after a while. Ten minutes later all the beef that was needed was chopped, so she tossed it in and stirred everything around. Adding salt, pepper, and a dash of all-spice, Sarah put the lid on and turned on the crock pot. The stew would slow cook all day and be ready to eat by the time Michael was home.

Sighing, she quickly cleaned the mess up and rinsed her hands. It was only quarter to eleven. "I have nothing better to do, I suppose I'll go take that long bath I've been thinking about for the past few days...with my candles and oil of lilac." She smirked. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all...

She wandered through her bedroom and into her bathroom, getting the water warm in the tub. Standing up, she snatched out some towels and her dressing gown from the closet. After some digging, she found the bath oils and candles. Turning off the water, Sarah lifted her nightgown over her head, letting it drop at her feet. She quickly slid her underwear off and stuck one long, slender leg into the tub. It was heaven. Quickly putting the other leg in, she slid down into the water, letting the warmth engulf her. Her tense stomach muscles instantly eased, and her whole body loosened. She sunk under the water momentarily, soaking her hair. Using her feet to push herself back up, she just lay back and let her mind wander. She started dozing, the heat working wonders on her still worn out frame and bringing her back to her senses- she was still upset, but was content to let it go for the moment. She was enjoying this too much to brood.

* * *

Michael looked up from the papers he was grading and glanced at the clock. It was 12:30. Eying the stack of graded papers and comparing it to the pile that still needed grading, he sighed and finished with the one he was working on. Downing his cup of coffee, he started to pack up. _May as well just go home..._there weren't any meetings and he was through with his classes for the day. He was looking forward to seeing Sarah. He missed her assistance that day, but really, it was best for her to just stay home and get some proper rest. They had been terribly busy ever since getting back home to the States. In fact, Sarah hadn't looked relaxed or content since their first evening home and the day they'd spent together in the park. After that it had all been rush, rush, rush. Just the other day, Sarah had tried on her wedding dress to make sure everything still fit properly, and nearly broke down in tears when she saw that she had lost weight and would need it refit. It had taken Michael and hour of reassurance, three cups of tea for Sarah, and five phone calls around to see if there was any fitters willing to refit the dress on such short notice, just to calm her down. He finally just called her mother, who came over right away and did the pinning.

Two days later she was back with the perfectly fitting dress. She'd hugged Sarah, and in a jokingly stern manner, had said to her, "Now don't you dare gain any weight till after the wedding, young lady." Sarah had smiled gratefully at her mother and given her a kiss. "I doubt I will, Mom," had been her reply.

Michael had watched this from the bedroom doorway, frowning worriedly. He doubted it too. In fact, he was worried she'd lose even more weight just from the stress. Sarah must have seen him watching, and she came over and gave him a kiss. "Don't you worry about me, Michael, I'll be fine." Hugging him hard, she whispered in his ear, "I love you." Sarah's mother had looked on approvingly, then started to put everything away, bustling around the living room, straightening things out.

* * *

Michael's thoughts jerked back to the present as he walked out the University doors and towards his car. He drove home silently, lost in thought. 25 minutes later, he was outside their luxurious apartment building. As not to waste any time that he could spend with Sarah, Michael ignored the elevator and hurried up the stairs to the third floor. He considered entering their adjoining suites from her side, but thought better of it and unlocked his own door. She was likely to be upset that he'd made her stay home.

In the three years that he'd known Sarah, she'd always displayed a tough attitude, and it was hard to slow her down. Even when she was wearing down on the inside, she'd put up a front and keep going. It was one of the reasons Michael had been attracted to her. Her personality was that of a independent one. Sarah was a fighter, and he admired that trait greatly.

Tossing his dress coat and briefcase onto a chair, Michael walked into his bedroom to change, loosening his tie as he went. Maybe he'd take Sarah out to dinner tonight...He stopped, his nose catching the scent of spice soaked beef in the air. Smelled like Sarah already had dinner taken care of. He exchanged his suit for a pair of jeans and a casual button down cotton shirt. Dabbing on a touch of aftershave and quickly brushing his teeth to freshen up, he headed back into his living room and opened the door that connected his and Sarah's suites. He walked in quietly, looking around for her. He checked the kitchen, and saw the new crock pot out on the counter. No Sarah though. Maybe she'd taken a nap...He turned towards her bedroom, seeing the door ajar. He stepped in, looking around cautiously. Sarah's bed was messed up. She hadn't made it today, a surefire sign to Michael that she was terribly upset. Now he wanted to find her most urgently, and find out what was wrong. He decided to check her bathroom.

* * *

Sarah jerked out of her doze and checked the clock up on the wall. It was 12:15 already! Sliding back down under the water, she wet her hair again. Quickly sitting back up, she took her bottle of shampoo and rubbed a nickel sized amount into her scalp, spreading the suds through her short dirty-blond locks. She rapidly rinsed the soap out of her hair after going under again, then shook the water around so the suds wouldn't cling to her hair when she surfaced. Taking her rag, Sarah dragged it over her arms and shoulders, massaging her neck when she got there. Grabbing the bath oils, she poured some onto the rag and proceeded to wash herself all over, doing her back and face last. That finished, she was tempted to sit back and chill for a while longer, but she could smell the cooking stew. She should probably check on that and give it some flavoring and a stir. Groaning, she pulled the plug to the tub as she stood up. She reached out for her towels. Just at that moment, the door flung open, causing Sarah to scream in fright and instinctively clutch the towels around her. The figure of a man stood in the doorway, Michael's figure. Sarah was once again furious.

"Michael! How dare you!"

Michael realized what the situation was quickly, and raised his hands up apologetically, backing out of the room. "Sorry!"

Sarah angrily wrapped one of the towels around her body and swiftly stepped out of the bathtub. She followed him furiously out into her bedroom. The dam that had been building up ever since the day her dress didn't fit finally burst. "Michael, I just can't believe you went in to work today and didn't bother to wake me up. You left a mess in the kitchen, and obviously forgot to lock my door since you got in here somehow." The fact that their suites were adjacent had completely left her mind in her anger. "Michael, I love my work, I love working with you, the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, the man I'm marrying in six days! I love it! I don't care if I look like a total hill-billy, with all this strain and not getting proper sleep, it should be totally understandable! Just because I've never had to deal with such a terrible jet lag, and just because I'm a woman is no excuse for you to dismiss me from my work without my input." She stopped momentarily, breathing hard. Michael tried to say something, but she chose that moment to plow on. "Seriously, Michael, have I ever minded the strain? Did you ever stop to think I might enjoy it?" Tears were streaming down her flushed face now. "I love you, Michael, but the only reason you are ever going to keep me home from my work responsibilities again without my consent is if I'm burning with fever or am expecting a child, and neither of those fit my profile right now!" She stood there shaking, partly from cold, partly from anger, clutching her towel.

Michael just stood there, speechless, his mouth slightly open. "Sarah-" He reached out to her, but she turned sharply, her back towards him. "Sarah...sweetheart. I'm sorry. I didn't realize just how important your work was to you. I was thinking selfishly, I expect, assuming you only liked your work for the fact that you got to work with me...But I also had your health and well-being in mind. You've been slowly wearing down, and you haven't uttered a word about it. And you brought up a good point- our wedding. I don't want you dead on your feet when your brother escorts you down that isle on Saturday. I want to see the happy, radiant Sarah Sherman that I fell in love with. The Sarah that always had everyone else's interests at heart, but didn't hesitate to say she needed a breather. The Sarah that would always tell me what was bothering her. The Sarah that makes me whole as a man." He watched his fiancee, fighting tears. "I love you! I love you, Sarah Louise Sherman! I love you, and always will. I realize I've hurt you many times in the last month, and once again seek your forgiveness."

Sarah stood there, listening to Michael's words, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand continually as she let the tears flow. Turning around, she flung herself into his arms, the tears flowing heavily. "Michael Armstrong, I love you with all of my heart." She could barely keep from sobbing. Caressing his neck with her soft fingers, she continued, "But this time, I should be asking you for _your_ forgiveness. I should have told you that I _wanted_ to work, and how I felt. Darling, don't ever doubt my love for you. And to shut your bloody mouth the hell up, yes, I'll forgive you." She laughed into his shoulder and exclaimed in surprise as he lifted her up into his arms, towel, soaked hear, damp body, the whole works. He lay her down on her messy bed gently, leaning on her chest. Leaning down to her lips, he smothered her with kisses.

"Sarah, you mean more to me than you will ever know. I've told you that, and I'll always forgive you. You're often more right than I am, anyways."

Laughing, Sarah pushed him off of her and quietly said, "I told you once before that you always have my forgiveness. I also told you you'd get no further than a cuddle in bed until we've married. You can wait six more days." She had a gleam in her eyes. "Now be a dear and get me a fresh nightgown and underwear, and we'll both snuggle in bed while we wait for the stew to finish cooking." She kissed him silently, waiting for him to get up, hugging the towel to her frame.

"Right away, dearest."


	5. A Promise Meant to Keep

Chapter Five: A Promise Meant to Keep

* * *

Sarah and Michael had managed to get the final three days before their wedding off from work at the University, and a four week break too, vacation time they'd been saving since they were first engaged almost two years ago. They would use it for their week long stay in London and one week tour of Ireland and Scotland. The remaining two weeks were going to be for just staying around home and spending time together before it was time to prepare for the upcoming college school year in the fall.

Since Sarah had wished for a simple early July wedding, Michael chose the location in one of Sarah's favorite scenic parks in Washington. It was a private section of the park, yet large enough to play host to the 75 wedding guests that would attend. All were friends and family. The actual ceremony would take place in a beautiful hand-made gazebo, with everyone looking on. When Michael had shown it to her, she'd squealed in excitement and hugged him as hard as she could. She'd met his gaze, and after giving him a passionate kiss, she had said, "Michael, when I told you that you would get to pick the location of our wedding, this is the place I had secretly in mind. Somehow I dared you would pick it, but I didn't want to hope."

"The shine in your eyes when I released my hands from your face told me right away that this is what you were hoping for." He'd placed his arm around her, holding her close, and laughing together, they'd headed over to the ice cream stand over across the avenue.

And now, here they were, sitting at the coffee table in Sarah's suite, one evening and two days before the wedding.

Sarah sat there thinking, then said, "I truly marvel at how fast time is finally seeming to go, but yet it's going so terribly slow I can hardly stand it. And I can hardly process the thought that we'll be married in two days, committed to each other for life, through rain and shine. For the longest time it seemed like this day would never come. Even though I knew it would, someday...I just don't believe it..." She broke off with her thoughts, reaching out to hold Michael's own hand while absentmindedly twirling her hair around the index finger of the other.

Caressing Sarah's delicate hand with his fingers, Michael looked up from the book he had been reading, or at least trying to read, and smiled at her. "You're always telling me to stop brooding, so now it's my turn to tell you to stop it. Fair?"

Sarah laughed, smiling at him. "Fair enough, sweetheart." She got up and stretched, yawning widely. "I think I'm going to get an early night. I have to get one last fitting with my dress tomorrow morning. Mom's afraid I may have lost more weight." She walked around the table and sat in his lap, leaning down to kiss him good night. Michael met her lips with his and held her there, kissing her over and over.

"Soon you'll be all mine, we can kiss and cuddle all we want without you taking a guilt trip," he whispered lovingly in her ear.

Sarah looked into his eyes with a pondering look on her own sweet face. She finally answered, "What you're really saying Michael, is that I'll let you go further than that, much further, once we've walked down the isle." She rapped him smartly on the head with her knuckle and wandered off to her room, smirking to herself. It was really quite fun when she managed to silence her fiance. Michael was just sitting dumbly in his chair with his mouth half open.

* * *

Sarah awoke the next morning to a rap at her bedroom door and the sound of her mother's voice. She lay there, relaxing in the comfort of her bed and called, "It's open, Mom!"

At Sarah's invitation into her room, Mrs. Sherman bustled perkily in, carrying her trusty sewing box and the simple, elegant wedding dress. After setting everything down on a chair, she turned around, catching sight of Sarah still in her nightgown and under the covers. "Goodness, child, your extensive time off of work is making you sleep later and later every day.

Sarah couldn't help smiling at that comment. "It was worse when I was getting over the jet lag. I really wish Michael hadn't let me do it, but that's behind us now." She sighed contentedly. "As soon as I got fully back into the swing of things, we got our time off, and I've just been allowing myself to get as much sleep as my body is telling me to get. I'd much rather take advantage of the opportunity than slight it off."

"Yes, I was talking to Michael a few days ago, he said your whole trip had taken a great toll on the both of you. He mentioned you were so worn out that the two of you couldn't settle things till you'd had a chance to yell a bit."

"Yes, he's right. I guess I could have been a little more in control, but I was pretty tired, moody, and plain fed up." Sarah sat up, stretching and yawning. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and hopped up lightly, beginning to twirl around the room. She giggled. "And he was just plain naive. It finally pushed me over the edge. But God, I love him so."

"Alright, enough of your love stories, Sarah, we've got to make sure this dress fits one last time." She grabbed her daughter's arm, pulling her in front of the mirror.

Sarah obediently lifted her nightgown above her head and tossed it onto her bed. Turning quickly in a circle, she let her mother verify that she hadn't lost any weight from a glance. Her mother nodded, handing her the light blue dress. Sarah slipped into it and zipped the back up, tying the sash in a neat bow behind her.

The wedding dress was simply beautiful. Sarah had chosen it for it's simple elegance and cheapness. It was one of the best bargains out of the whole wedding- besides the free park rental and potluck that all the guests were pitching in on. She slowly turned in circles, admiring it from all angles. It was a very light blue dress, and the skirt of it was gauzy layer upon layer, deepening the simple color and print of the dress. the waistline for the dress wasn't there- it went all the way up to just below the bust-line, which was where the sash was. The top was a simple figure fitter, with a deep square neckline.

Mrs. Sherman scrutinized it carefully, making sure that there wasn't any excess looseness that would ruin the look. She finally stepped back, saying proudly, "There's nary a thing wrong with the dress. It fits you perfectly, as I knew it would. You look positively stunning, sweetie, and I can't believe you're all grown up, 24 years old and getting married tomorrow." She hugged her daughter. Sarah, hugging her back, had to smile as she realized that her mother's intentions weren't to see that the dress fit, but to see Sarah in it. "Now, get that dress off and get dressed in case Michael comes home any second- he's seen you in that dress more than is good for him."

Smiling, Sarah had to agree. Sadly she untied the sash and unzipped the back, stepping out of it as she lowered it. At least wearing the dress tomorrow wouldn't be a one-time thing. The dress was elegant enough, but still simple enough to be worn to any special occasions such as dinner parties for work, and yes, even weddings she and Michael might be invited to over the next few years. When she'd picked it out, she'd said both to Michael and her protesting mother, "Now, listen here, both of you. I won't be wasting money on a big fancy wedding dress that I only will get to wear once in my life. I want something in light tones that will bring out my eyes, be elaborate enough for our wedding, and simple enough for any other formal occasions. It _will_ be worn more than once. We'll get our money's worth out of it. And it's going to be this dress right here in my hands." That had simply been the end of it.

For the rest of the day, Sarah, Michael, and Mrs. Sherman spent the day laughing and cooking together in the kitchen, making the cake and other goodies that would be served at the short reception and potluck in the Town Hall. For both Sarah and Michael, it had seemed to pass in a blur and they had flopped tiredly in bed that night, falling asleep immediately. Neither had bothered to undress.

* * *

Michael woke up at seven the next morning, trying to remember why he and Sarah were sprawled all over her bed, still dressed. His mind cleared quickly and remembered with a smile, it was their wedding day! Getting up quietly as not to disturb Sarah, he went to put the coffee on and made some toast for himself. Eating it quickly, he went over to his suite to shower. Twenty minutes later, with his bathrobe still on, he went to grab the ringing phone in Sarah's kitchen. It was the floral company, saying that the simple decorations for the gazebo were all set up. Thanking them quickly, Michael hung up and went to wake Sarah. Walking in, he saw she was beginning to stir. Leaning down next to her, he kissed her and said, "Rise and shine Mrs. Sarah Louise Armstrong."

Sarah opened her eyes and smiled at Michael. Kissing him back she replied, "My title doesn't change for a few more hours yet."

"Maybe not officially, but I don't care. To me, you're already Mrs. Armstrong."

Sarah couldn't help laughing. "Now let me get up and have some toast, you silly goose. If I'm going to be able to get ready without Mom trying to help, I'm going to have to fly. She said she'd be here at nine." She paused, hugging him. "She's also kicking you out then."

Michael saluted her. "Yes, sir!" He pretended to army march out the door.

Sarah watched him retreat, laughing out loud. She got up and went into her bathroom, splashing her face with cool water. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, starting to unbutton her shirt. She would comb her hair back neatly in it's natural part and put in some flowers and pearls. She didn't want a veil. It honestly didn't correspond with her dress. Sighing, she turned on the bathtub water, then went to grab some toast. She didn't care for a whole cup of coffee, so she just stole Michael's playfully and poured milk into the remaining liquids, earning her a swat on the butt and a chase around the kitchen table from Michael. He finally caught her and swept her into his arms. Sarah laughed and said, "What do I have to do to get you to release me?"

Michael put a thoughtful look on his face, pretending to think hard. "Would it be too much to ask..."

Sarah saw the playful gleam in his eye, and started to struggle, but it was too late. He ran with her still in his arms towards her bedroom, then quickly turned and dropped her unceremoniously onto the living room couch. He leaned down over the back of it and kissed her on the forehead, smiling mischievously.

Sarah was laughing hard, gasping for breath. She finally managed to gasp, "For a second I thought you were going to dump me in the bathtub!"

"It was my original intention. But I figured you wouldn't like that too much." He picked her back up, lifting her over the back of the couch then setting her on her feet. Cupping her chin in his hand, he kissed her hungrily. "I'll leave you alone to get ready now, darling."

* * *

Two hours later, Michael and Sarah were to be found in the gazebo, holding each other's hands, sharing a look of deep, everlasting love. It all seemed hazy and dream-like as Sarah quietly, but clearly repeated her vows to Michael, as the pastor read them out loud line by line. She slipped his ring onto his left hand, smiling broadly as they were proclaimed husband and wife.

Drawing closer to each other, Michael took Sarah in his arms and kissed her in the most loving, gentle, tender way. Sarah eagerly returned it.

It was finally done, the vows were said, the papers signed, the couple bound in holy love and matrimony. The promise meant to keep had been made. And both Sarah and Michael had every intention of keeping it. One look into each others eyes told them that their love would be eternal for each other, and nothing would come between them. This wasn't for a moment, but for eternity.


	6. A New Dawn

Chapter Six: A New Dawn

* * *

"Sarah, darling, wake up. We're flying over London now." Michael gently rubbed Sarah's shoulder as she lifted her head of off his lap, mumbling. At twelve that afternoon, the two-hour potluck and wedding reception had ended, and Michael had whisked his bride off to the airport so that their two-week honeymoon could begin. The flight to London, England took roughly four hours.

The plane landed, and a half hour later, Michael was hailing a taxi to take them to their rented cottage. The taxi driver Michael had gotten was dead helpful, insisting that he could handle their luggage by himself and told them to get into the car. Sarah was fully awake now, and her eyes sparkled has she looked around at the activity going on around her. They were in the center of London. "How do you like London, Sarah?" Michael scooted in after her and reached out to hug her, giving her a kiss on the lips as he did so.

"Michael, it's beautiful. Much like home, yet very different, in it's own charming way. I can't wait to see the cottage." She lay her head on his shoulder and took his hand in hers. "I love you, Michael. To finally sleep by your side at night will be the most wonderful thing. Many nights I often dreamed of falling asleep in your arms, and now I can."

Michael took her chin in his hands and looked deep into her beautiful blue eyes. Not saying a word, he bent down and kissed her passionately, hungrily, and as he expected, felt Sarah return it.

The taxi driver slid into his seat, and turned around to ask where he was to take them. He saw the young couple kissing contently and turned back around to shut his door and give them a moment alone. But he couldn't help smiling- they must be newlyweds. How well he remembered when he and his wife were first married. At least people could still find true love in the hectic world they all lived in today. Clearing his throat he turned back around and inquired of Michael where he was to take them. The young man was hardly fazed as he handed the driver the address.

"Your destination is somewhat out of the way, in a cheery little countryside just outside of London. You will really enjoy it, my wife and I have spent many a day up there together."

Sarah looked over at the kind taxi driver, giving him her perfect, charming smile. "Michael tells me it is supposed to be very beautiful, but we can only hope it's true. We really intend this to be our first and last honeymoon, but if we enjoy it enough we might come back. Regardless, I do think we will, there's so much I want to see." She looked over imploringly at Michael, squeezing his hand.

"You're going to have a fine time here Miss, I can guarantee it. There ain't a better place on earth in which to spend a quiet honeymoon together." The man silenced, concentrating on the road.

An hour later they had arrived at their destination. Michael handed Sarah the key to the cottage, saying quickly, "I'm going to help the driver with our things. The poor man's been dead helpful as it is."

Nodding, Sarah slid out of the vehicle. She glanced around. It was late here in London, nearing midnight, but the porch light that had been put on illuminated the dark yard. It would be beautiful come morning. Walking up the cobblestone pathway and up the front steps, she looked at the simple seating arrangement of the porch. She and Michael would likely spend quite a bit of time out here. Leaning into the door, Sarah slid the key into the lock and turned the doorknob. She stepped in, feeling along the wall for a light switch. Finding it quickly, she flipped it up. Gasping, she positively gaped as she swept her gaze around the walk-in living room. The room was furnished with beautiful almost antique furniture. It had a woodsy air to it, and fit into the quaint little cottage nicely. Walking throughout the five-room house, Sarah marveled at how beautiful and elegant the little cottage was, but was still able to remain simple. It had a special charm to it. _Kind of like my wedding dress. _Sarah wandered down the hallway, looking for the Master bedroom. As she had guessed, it was the last doorway, the bathroom right across from it.

* * *

Setting his suitcase down at his feet, Michael took the two suitcases from the taxi driver and set them down on the porch steps behind him. Straightening up, he pulled his wallet from his back pocket, taking out a generous sum of money and pressing it into the driver's hands. "I won't take no for an answer. Sarah and I appreciated your help tonight."

Trying to keep from hugging the young man, the taxi driver managed to stutter, "You are too kind. Thank you so much." Wringing Michael's hand, he headed back down the cobblestone pathway to where his car was waiting. Stopping at the end, he turned and called out, tipping his hat to Michael, "Cheerio, lad, and since I can think of no other word more appropriate, mazeltov!" He whipped around swiftly, his profile blending into the darkness.

A small smile on his face, Michael balanced the three suitcases in his hands and walked inside the cottage. Spotting the couch, he dumped them onto it. Poking around quickly, he spotted Sarah walking quietly down the hallway. He caught up to her just as she turned the knob on what must be the door to the master bedroom. She looked up at him, smiling. They opened the door together.

Sarah gasped when she took it in, and Michael just stood there admiring it. There was a large, beautiful four-poster bed with velvet curtains, a large walk-in closet, and two lovely hand-carved dressers. The wall paper was a simple ivory coloring with a vine-like pattern of gold flowing along the top borders. The floor was a marvelously high-polished, stained-wood surface. The large window was framed with drapes that matched the hanging bed curtains.

Sighing, Sarah turned and put her arms around Michael's neck and kissed him. "This cottage is simply gorgeous, darling. Why don't we unpack and head into bed?"

Nuzzling his wife's cheek, he replied, "I suppose so...but why can't we just go to bed now?"

Sarah's eyes flashed. "You won't get anywhere acting like that, Michael." Her eyes softened, and she kissed him tenderly on the lips, savoring this closeness with her new husband. "Now scat, before I make you scrub the floors at this late hour."

* * *

An hour later, Sarah walked out of the bathroom and across the hall into the luxurious bedroom, toweling her hair as she went. She had her bathrobe on, tied loosely at the waist. Michael was lying on the large bed, waiting for her. Sitting down on the edge of the bed near Michael's head, she continued. Quickly running her hand through her hair, she playfully tossed the damp towel on his head, springing up to go grab her comb before he could retaliate. "That shower was wonderful, ever so relaxing." She went to her dresser and pulled out a nightgown, her favorite airy, light pink one. Untying the robe, she shrugged it off, letting it fall to the floor. She had just slipped the gown over her head when suddenly, her feet left the ground as Michael swept her into his arms.

"Would you allow me to tuck my lovely new wife to bed, fine miss?" Michael smiled at her.

"The fine miss would be delighted to oblige, handsome sir." Sarah looked at him imploringly. He lay her gently down on the bed, the covers already pulled back. Hurrying around to his side, he slipped into bed and pulled the covers over both of them. Sarah rolled over onto her side to face him. She melted into his arms, and he pulled her close, taking in the sweet scent of her freshly-washed damp hair. Her fingers caressed his face, and she sighed contently as he began to rub her arms, back and neck ever so lovingly.

It felt so wonderful, his touch so soft. Kissing him twice on the lips, Sarah hugged him close to her and soon fell fast asleep in his arms, just as she dreamed she someday would.

* * *

Michael lay awake for some time, just holding his beautiful sleeping wife, his mind roaming over everything that had ever happened since they'd met three years ago. But the image of her in her wedding dress that afternoon, that would stay plastered into his mind forever. She had been so stunningly beautiful in that blue dress, it had taken his breath away when he saw her. She'd been correct in the fact that the color would bring out her eyes. In fact, the sparkle and shine they held was more obvious to him than ever before. Her hair had been simply combed neatly at its natural part, and a small wreath of flowers and pearls had been woven into her thick, short dirty-blond hair. Throughout that morning, afternoon and evening, Michael had eyes for no one but her. Looking at her sleeping face and watching her side rise and fall gently, Michael smiled. It would stay that way forever. This morning a new dawn would rise, and Sarah and Michael would officially start their new lives together. Content with his final thought for the night, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep. 


	7. Keepsakes Amid the Trial

Chapter Seven: Keepsakes Amid the Trial

* * *

The week Sarah and Michael spent together in the little cottage on the English countryside couldn't seem to last. The whole time, everything seemed to pass like a blur, but both enjoyed it more than ever, savoring being with one another. They had gone for long walks along the traditional country dirt road, probably two or three times everyday. They had also discovered a lovely little lake about two miles away from the cottage, and had taken canoe rides and swam in it's refreshing waters. And then of course, as Sarah had predicted, they had spent countless hours on the lovely little front porch. Gently rocking and holding their hands between each other, they had whiled away mornings, evenings, and afternoons, talking about everything and everybody.

On the last night at the cottage, Michael found Sarah in their bedroom, packing almost everything up. He moved beside her and began to help.

"I just can't believe that tomorrow we'll be leaving this lovely English cottage. It's been grand, I feel so at home here." Sarah continued folding things up. "But I simply cannot wait to go to Ireland. The historic buildings set along the beaches are supposed to be quite a sight...and I've been excited for the horseback riding you promised me." Finished with the preliminary packing, Sarah led Michael over to the bed, and he sat down on the edge. Sarah, in turn, sat down on his lap, putting her arms around his neck and looking at him. "I love you, Michael, and I've loved and savored every moment we've spent together this week. I can only begin to imagine how much I'll love and cherish you when this life is through."

Little did Sarah know just how forcefully these words would hit her.

* * *

Two days later, Sarah and Michael were found to be enjoying a day-long horseback ride together. They'd ridden their horses over a subtle trail that had been made to look as if it were naturally a part of the woods. It led out to many small, beautiful beaches with numerous coves that could be explored when the tide was low. Upon first glance, Sarah had fallen in love with it. She'd dressed for the day in an attractive pair of figure fitting denim capris and a cotton button down shirt that she had tied into a knot below her bust. Underneath she had on her simple bikini, which Michael had forced her to buy the day before when they were browsing the small shops and looking for tour information.

With the sun beating down on them, Michael looked over at his wife. She looked positively stunning, and he said so. "My God, Sarah, I'll never be able to finish telling you just how beautiful you are." He stopped, looking around from his high vantage point on the large horse he was riding. "Look, there's a trail of hoof prints...maybe we'll catch sight of that wild Connemara pony herd that lives in this cove."

Sarah laughed as she watched Michael try to get his lazy beast to move forward. She'd ridden when she was young, and thankfully, still remembered everything. She cued the gentle mare she was riding with her legs and moved up next to Michael. "Just squeeze him with your thighs and tap him lightly on the barrel with your heels." She jerked her horse away quickly, blowing him a kiss and saying, "Race you to the next cove!" With that she was off, laughing happily as the young mare cantered along the shoreline, the wind whipping her long mane in Sarah's face. She glanced behind her, giggling as she saw that Michael had just managed to get his horse into a slow trot. Pulling her right rein gently inwards, she bent her body in the direction that the mare curved, turning back to join Michael. He was just staring at her as she rode up to him, a joyful smile on her face.

"I didn't realize you were such an amazing rider, love."

"I rode from the time I was six till I was seventeen. One isn't likely to forget eleven years of training, even after a seven year break."

"You just looked so perfect out there, as if you were one with that mare..." Michael was positively gaping.

Sarah burst out laughing at his shock. "Everyone around the barn always said that petite little Sarah Sherman could woo any cranky horse out of the pasture and ride the wildest horses bareback. That she was always one with every horse she rode." She paused, a bittersweet look crossing her face. "I've missed riding so much, but I love my work now, my work with you." Stroking his face, she continued, "I told you I was looking forward to Ireland, did I not? I said I couldn't wait for the horseback riding. And now you know why. This only adds to the memories and keepsakes that I will store in my mind and heart till the day I die, Michael. I got to do something I love with you, darling. What makes it even more special is that you vaguely knew of my love for horses, and even though you hadn't the faintest clue how to ride one, planned this day for us, but set it aside specifically for me. I love you dearly, sweetheart."

"And I love you, Sarah Louise." He leaned closer and kissed her, smiling. Turning around, he groped for the saddlebags, saying as he did so, "How about lunch now?" Sarah nodded, and pulled the mare away so she could have room to dismount. Jumping down lightly from the beautiful English saddle, she walked over and took Michael's reins as he swung his leg behind him over the high cantle of the bulkier Western saddle that he had been riding in. Grunting as he slid to the ground, he commented, "How you stay in that English saddle, I'll never know."

Sarah chuckled as she spread the picnic blanket on the sand. She teased him, jokingly saying, "Judging by the speed of your horse, I would move you up to bareback riding by tomorrow." She settled down on the ground, spreading the food out on the blanket. After fastening the lead lines of both horses to the picket that he'd stuck in the sand, Michael joined her. Kissing her hungrily, he whispered softly, "Not until you've given me a demonstration on that mare of yours- at a canter." Sarah wasn't fazed. She just shoved some fruit in his mouth and started on her own sandwich.

"You obviously don't know how many times I've been given that dare. It's an old hat for me." She kissed him softly, then leaned back to enjoy the sun.

* * *

Later that evening, as the young couple headed back towards town, allowing the horses to take their time, Michael said thoughtfully, "I've heard from the local villagers that there's dolphins out in the bay. Would you want to go on a boat ride tomorrow afternoon? We can rent a motor boat. It's almost guaranteed that we will spot some."

Sarah's eyes shone in the dimming light. "That'd be wonderful, honey. Why don't we make the boat reservation now, when we turn over the horses, then head into bed for the night? I'm tuckered out."

"I think I like that plan. Very much." Michael stifled a yawn.

The rest of the afternoon had been spent reading, cuddling, and swimming in the bay. Sarah had also given her bareback demonstration, which only impressed Michael all the more. She then had talked him into doubling up with her, and they'd gone for a long, blissful ride along the shorelines of the Irish bay. It had simply been grand. But right now Michael had to admit he was almost dead to the world, and sleep sounded heavenly.

Half an hour later, they were in bed next to each other. Before closing her eyes, Sarah rolled over and hugged him, whispering in his ear, "I enjoyed today immensely, love. Good night." Kissing him fervently, she allowed him to take her in his arms, and they were asleep as soon as their eyes shut.

* * *

The following afternoon, Sarah and Michael walked down to the boat rental and picked up the truck and boat they had reserved yesterday evening. For Sarah's enjoyment, Michael drove to the beach docks the long way around, passing through the enchanting village, and then many beautiful Celtic historic sites. Sarah could hardly keep from having her nose pressed up against the window the whole trip.

Forty-five minutes later, Michael was carefully backing the truck into the water so the boat would slide easily off of the trailer. Five minutes thereafter, the boat was waiting in the water and the truck was parked in it's proper place. Sarah eagerly pulled off her capris and tied them around her neck, wading into the water, then carefully stepping into the boat. Michael was coming, carrying the bagged lunches that their landlord had insisted they take, free of charge. Stepping into the boat, he sat down and put the lunches in a safekeeping compartment.

Sitting up, he looked at Sarah, rubbing his hands together. "Now, let's see if Michael Armstrong can't get this boat going after one try!" He quickly pulled the string with a sharp tug, and suddenly, after a pause, the engine sputtered to life. They were off a second later, riding through the gentle waves towards a popular dolphin watching spot, about a mile away from the shoreline.

* * *

"Oh, dear God, I don't believe it. A storm's rolling in!" Michael quickly started up the boat and directed it back towards the docks. Unfortunately, they'd slowly wandered over three more miles, watching dolphins and following them.

Sarah looked up, surprised at the fear on Michael's face. She had really enjoyed watching the dolphins and their playful antics while slowly munching on their delicious lunch and talking about everything they had done these last few days. They had come to the conclusion that they would spend the remainder of the honeymoon in Ireland and go to Scotland some other time.

"Darling, calm down, I-" She broke off abruptly. It was amazing, but terrifying at the same time. In almost an instant, the sunny skies were replaced with huge, menacing storm clouds, the sky dark and gray. A chilling breeze was sweeping over the water, and the waves were already picking up, crashing threateningly up against each other. It was unbelievable, almost miraculous. Sarah was speechless with fear and wonder.

Michael was at the front, carefully but swiftly maneuvering the small boat through the crashing waves. Suddenly, the boat gave a sudden lurch, almost unseating Sarah from where she was in the middle, the deepest part of the boat. Michael had been half standing, and the lurch sent him over the edge and into the angry waters. Screaming, Sarah watched frantically, waiting for his head to bob back to the surface.

Not waiting any longer, she stood up, carefully diving into the dangerous waters. She swam frantically, looking for Michael. She found him some twenty feet from the boat, limp. Quickly putting her arm around his waist, she kicked hard with her feet, breaking the surface. _Please God, he has to be alright. Don't let him die. We have our whole lives to go yet._

Fighting to keep her husband's head above water, Sarah swam for the shoreline. It was nowhere near where they had started out, but it was land. At least it was land. Sarah felt something graze up against her leg...something cool and smooth. Suddenly, she saw the dull gray dorsal fin of a bottlenose dolphin level with her face, right next her. Not hesitating, she reached out with her left hand and held tight.

The dolphin's swift movement was lightning quick but graceful at the same time. If she wasn't in such a situation as this, fighting to make sure her husband's head didn't go back under water, Sarah would have found this exhilarating and exciting. Instead she was praying that the beautiful creature could speed up and get them to land quickly. Amazingly, the dolphin had stopped just 300 yards shy of the loading dock, and had gotten them there in a matter of minutes. Letting go quickly, Sarah swam the rest of the way to the shore, then dragged Michael onto the beach just as the first large raindrops started to fall.

Screaming his name, Sarah started CPR and continued it, watching small amounts of water come out her husband's mouth, listening as he sputtered each time. His chest went from barely rising and falling to violently heaving. She helped him roll over as he coughed out as much water as he could. That's when she noticed a deep gash on the side of his head. She tore off her cotton shirt and began ripping it into wide strips, quickly wrapping it tightly around his head. "Darling, hold still, I'm afraid of a concussion. But say something to me!"

Michael opened his eyes, taking in the sight of his soaked wife, her bikini-clad body shivering with cold, hair plastered to her head, look of intense fear in her eyes. He whispered lovingly, "Sarah...look at you...you're a mess." He reached up to stroke her chin. She flung herself on top of his chest and hugged him tight, as if to never let him go. She whispered fiercely, "Oh, thank God, thank God, thank God! I love you, Michael!"

She helped him to sit up ever so slowly, then to stand. Putting his arm around her neck and taking hold of his waist she supported him as they carefully made it to the truck. Never had Sarah been so glad to sit behind the wheel of a vehicle. A half hour later, she had her husband in the emergency room.

* * *

"You got very, very lucky, young man." The doctor was washing his hands at the sink. He glanced quickly at the young woman standing by the wall. She was a pretty thing, still soaked and only in a bikini. He inquired, "Mrs. Armstrong?" When she nodded, he went on. "I know you must be freezing, so I won't keep you long and I'll give you a prescription right away, but keep this husband of yours _in bed_ until Monday morning. He didn't have a concussion, thank God, but that gash is deep and his brain and lungs got pretty water-logged. The medicine will help to fight off the possibility of infection and dull any headaches he's likely to get. Next month have him get a check-up back home in the States." Drying off his hands, he scrawled a prescription on the legal paper, handing it to Sarah. He looked over at Michael, saying sternly, "Listen to your wife and stay in bed. I'll have a nurse bring in a wheelchair for you." He shook Sarah's hand and said, "I'll have her bring you a robe as well." He picked up his clipboard and walked out the door.

Sarah went over to Michael, sitting down and taking his hand. Waiting, she took some time to recount the events of the last hour. _Dolphins...That dolphin, it literally saved our lives. _Looking down at herself, Sarah had to laugh inwardly.How funny she must have looked, rushing into the lobby in nothing but her new, white bikini, barefooted and soaking wet from head to toe. It hadn't even crossed her mind at the time, she'd been too frightened for Michael. She looked over at him and kissed his hand. The wheelchair and robe had arrived.

As soon as Sarah and Michael had arrived back at their little rented island house, Sarah had marched Michael into bed, and then herself had fallen asleep before her head hit the pillow. That dolphin that had saved them was in her dreams all night. Despite the strain of the day, they both slept peacefully.


	8. An Awkward Reacquaintence

Chapter Eight: An Awkward Reacquaintence

* * *

The following Wednesday, Sarah and Michael finally said good bye to the little Irish cottage they had stayed in, and fed their horses a special treat as a way of thanks, affection, and good byes. They had also been sorry to say goodbye to their kind, jolly landlord. He and his wife had been ever so willing, especially when Michael had asked for a few more days at the last moment. The help they had given regarding activities had been invaluable too. They were kind folks.

Even though they were heading home, the honeymoon and adventure wasn't over just yet. Instead of further troubling the kind landlord, Michael and Sarah decided to take one of the Irish tour buses to the airport. The whole trip Sarah and Michael let out exclamations of delight as they managed to sight something else that completely held their attention. As they rode along the country road, holding each other's hand, Sarah challenged Michael to a game of what she called, "Find It First."

"What shall the first item be, darling?" Michael looked into her deep blue eyes, smiling. "And what shall the penalty be for the loser?

Sarah didn't need a moment to think. "Connemara ponies. And the penalty...A kiss like no other, right here in public." There was a twinkle in her eye.

Exasperated, Michael had to laugh. He took his wife's hand and rubbed it lovingly. "Only you would pick something that would relate to teasing me about my riding skills."

Turning to face him, Sarah pretended to put a hurt look on her face. "How dare you suggest that I tease you?" Chuckling, she turned back around and continued looking out the window, watching the beautiful, lush scenery pass by as she watched for a rare sighting of the famous island horse, the Connemara pony.

As Michael expected, even though he had his eyes peeled, not ten minutes later, Sarah found the first one. It had it's head down, grazing and completely oblivious to the passing bus. She tugged on his arm like an excited schoolgirl, pointing out the window animatedly. "Oh my goodness, Michael, there it is!" He slid his arm around her shoulders and leaned closer to the window beside her, looking out. "Oh it's gorgeous, a strawberry roan!"

"And you're gorgeous." Michael took Sarah and swung her around. Leaning over her, he gave her the most warm, gentle, fervent kiss she could remember. And she returned it, slowly sitting back up as she did so.

"You gave me a terrible fright this weekend, Michael, but I love you. I always will." She leaned up against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

The rest of the ride passed quietly, Michael and Sarah taking in the scenes of the ancient Celtic castles and their ruins. Drinking in the pure beauty of the Irish countryside. Basking in each other's love.

* * *

"Ladies first," said Michael quietly, taking Sarah's hand and kissing it. Smiling, she made her way up into the plane. It didn't take long for them to find their first class seats, so stowing their bags in the compartments above their heads, they sat down. Michael looked lovingly over at his wife and kissed her slowly on the lips. Relishing the feeling of closeness with his wife, he whispered in her ear, "Our honeymoon is something I'll always treasure in my heart, but I'm glad we're going home." He kissed her again.

Sarah nuzzled him back, and looking into his eyes, said happily with a sigh, "Home. It hardly seems as if it's really time to head back to Washington. But everything that's happened these last few weeks, the things we've done, our time spent together, it all seems like an amazing dream that I'm hoping I'll never wake up from." She stopped and glanced at the gash on the side of Michael's head. It was healing very nicely. She brushed it lightly and hugged him. "Even when you frightened the heck out of me. Even the dark side of this trip will hold deep meaning to me, I'll cherish every moment as long as I live." She kissed him, leaning back into her seat.

As a voice broke over the loudspeaker, telling passengers to please buckle their seat belts for take off, the ritualistic voice of the Captain filtered through Sarah's brain as if it wasn't even there. She quietly buckled herself in, and smiled at the flight attendant that passed by to check it. Taking Michael's hand, Sarah leaned back and relaxed, closing her eyes to rest. It would be early evening when they reached home. Mother would most likely be waiting for them, with some sort of welcome home surprise. And she also had no doubt in her mind that in search of something constructive and helpful to do, she'd cleaned both of their suites numerous times. She laughed quietly at the thought, and saw Michael look over at her questioningly, so she told him, and they shared the laugh together.

About two hours later, with not much flight time left, a small lunch was being served to those who wanted it. Michael stood up, yawning and stretching.

"I got permission for us to go eat back in the conference room. Go take a bathroom break and meet me there." He smiled down at Sarah, then walked towards the back of their first class compartment, slipping in a certain doorway, unnoticed by all but Sarah.

She slowly got up, stretching herself. She made things quick in the bathroom, and was hurrying back towards first class when she heard someone call her name. She turned slowly, unable to believe who she saw. Professor Karl Manfred.

"Miss Sherman, Miss Sherman! What a surprise to see you!" He looked her up and down. She hadn't changed much since he had last seen her. Her dirty-blond hair looked kissed by the sun, her skin a deep tan, and herself maybe a bit thinner, but otherwise, she looked exactly the same. The irresistible sparkle was still in her beautiful, deep, crystal blue eyes. Unable to break his gaze from her, he took Sarah's hand and lightly kissed it.

Sarah was positively stunned to see him. She wasn't keen on the way he was looking at her either. She tensed and had to force herself from withdrawing her hand as he kissed it. "Uh, Karl...I'm married to Professor Armstrong now. I'm Sarah Armstrong. My surname has changed. We're on our way home from our honeymoon in London and Ireland..." His face had fallen significantly at her words. "Look, why don't you join Michael and I in the first class conference room for lunch." She paused, smiling at him. "I'm sure Michael would love to hear about how you've been."

"Alright then, if you insist." He gestured for her to lead the way.

* * *

Michael was far from pleased. He'd just gotten up to go look for Sarah, when she walked through the doorway, tailed by Manfred. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true! He liked Karl, but it was important for him to break all ties with those he had met in East Berlin and Leipzig, except of course for the terribly kind and informative Dr. Koska and that Countess Kuchinska lady they were helping. Michael was staring, and couldn't stop.

To save some of Michael's dignity in front of the German professor, Sarah walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips, saying, "Look who I ran into Michael!"

Taking her shoulders, he looked down at his pretty wife, exasperated. Her looks were almost like a magnet. She wasn't to be blamed for this. "Uh...Sarah, lunch is ready, go sit down, love." He walked over to Manfred and held his hand out. "Karl."

Karl returned the handshake tentatively. "Professor Armstrong. I do hope I find you two well." His gaze drifted to the gash on the side of Michael's head, and he grew confused.

"Yes, we're quite fine, Karl. We're on our way home from our honeymoon. How are you?" Michael pointed at the chairs and went to sit down. He saw Karl looking at the side of his head. He put his hand up to it, saying in way of explanation, "We had a boating accident on Saturday afternoon while in Ireland. Nothing serious. My beautiful wife over there charmed some dolphins to come to our aid." He glanced at Sarah, winking.

Karl's confusion cleared, but a tired look crossed his face. "Ah. I'm glad to hear that you were not seriously injured." He paused, sighing. "As for myself, I'm only here on business for a meeting in Washington D.C. You know that two day physics conference?" Michael nodded. Karl continued, "Are you not attending? It's supposed to be ever so interesting..."

Michael shook his head. "Sarah and I still have two weeks left to honeymoon at home." He sat down next to Sarah, beginning to eat. "Karl, please join us, we'll be delighted to tell you about our honeymoon in London and Ireland."

"No, I won't intrude upon you any longer, I must get back to my seat." Bowing politely, he turned and left the room.

Sarah watched his retreating back, a small frown on her face. She glanced at Michael. "I'm sorry, darling, I didn't know what to do with him. It seemed rude to attempt shaking him off. He was so excited to see me. That is, until I reminded him of our marriage." She sighed, setting her fork down. "Then he clammed up."

Michael went got up and stood behind her, hugging her and kissing the top of her head. "It's okay, Sarah. Let's just pray to God that we won't run into him or anyone else besides Koska and Kuchinska. I don't need to be recognized by foreigners, it would cause an uproar at work. And too many questions."

Sarah just continued looking out the door, putting her hand to his, which was resting on her shoulder. "We're going to have to be extremely careful, Michael. I'm beginning to wonder if we should perhaps move." She looked up at him. "It seems as if we still may be in danger."


	9. A Change in the Wind

Chapter Nine: A Change in the Wind

* * *

Michael lay in bed that night, Sarah curled up next to him, fast asleep. He had his hands resting behind his head. Sarah's words still echoed in his head menacingly. _We may still be in danger._ He hadn't wanted to admit this to her right off, but he had thought the same thing as soon as Manfred had walked through that door on the plane, and simply put, it frightened him. At first he just dismissed it, telling himself he was paranoid. But throughout the lovely evening he'd spent with Sarah and her mother, those words had grown in his mind, and Sarah's suggestion sounded better and better. Wanting to think of happier things, his mind drifted to the sweet homecoming Sarah's mother had planned for them.

* * *

First, she had met them at the airport with their car, radiant smile on her face. "Oh how I've missed you both so much!" She then fussed over Michael and demanded an explanation for his healing gash as she inspected it. Sarah told her briefly what happened, having to smile at the affection and care she exhibited towards Michael. "You really must learn to be more careful, Michael Armstrong!" She'd led them off to the car, muttering under her breath, "Getting stalked, almost arrested, and now falling out of boats...What will I do with him? My daughter will be widowed before her first wedding anniversary!"

The drive home was quick, and as they drove, they told everything they had done, and when Michael mentioned how Sarah had knocked him silly with her riding skills, she just began to roar with laughter. "Michael, believe me, Sarah's going to be blowing you away more than you think! Carried home blue ribbons from every show she entered in, she did. You should see her charming a stubborn horse out of the pasture with nothing but eye contact and a gentle voice. A lead line isn't necessary; the horse just follows her into his stall. That silences you." She winked over at her daughter. While listening to this, Sarah had been trying to keep from laughing at Michael's stunned look. She finally couldn't hold it any longer and had just flung herself onto him, kissing him tenderly.

"I had no idea you were such a fine horsewoman, sweetheart. Perhaps we should do something about that?" He hugged her close, taking in the sweet scent of her hair.

Sarah snuggled in his arms and said, "Michael, with my job, you know that I just wouldn't have the time. It wouldn't be fair to the horse. Or myself and you."

* * *

Upon arrival at their apartment, Michael's mouth had nearly fallen open. Both his and Sarah's suites were sparkling clean. Sarah hadn't seemed too surprised; she'd just given her mother a hug and a kiss, commenting, "You must have gotten terribly bored."

"Pshaw, wasn't hardly a lick of work. You and Michael are so organized."

"Regardless, the house is amazing, Mom." Walking into the dining room, Michael's jaw literally fell off his face. A light dinner was all set out, candles glowing all around the room.

"Yes, yes, I thought the three of us might enjoy a quiet, candle-lit dinner together, then I'll leave you alone for another two weeks." She smiled warmly at her son-in-law, coming over and hugging him. "Thank you for making my daughter a happy girl."

After that simple dinner, that had been prepared so lovingly, the three of them moved into the living room and talked till nearly midnight about everything that had happened at home and abroad after the wedding. It was some enchanted evening.

But why did everything have to come crashing down now? Finally married, ready to settle in at home, and danger made itself apparent once again. Maybe it was best Michael didn't think about it for the time being. He would talk with Sarah in the morning. Yes. Sarah's level-headed input would definitely need to be in on this, it affected her just as much as it affected him. He had learned that the hard way a few weeks ago. Rolling over, Michael was finally content to let himself sleep.

* * *

Sarah was up before Michael the next morning, and having nothing better to do, went out into the kitchen to sit at the table with a cup of coffee. Her dreams had been mixed, and she hadn't gotten a whole lot of sleep, many thanks to the issues that had just cropped up, but she wanted something better to do than lie in bed uselessly trying to catch some more sleep. She sat down at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee in her hands and just began to think. They definitely couldn't remain in Washington more than another year; things would be too risky. Sarah's sharp brain began to reel as she began to plan things out. Michael would definitely be teaching during the next school year at the University, so they'd have to stay. It would be easier that way anyways, since they could both give an adequate notice of their departure. Grabbing a pen and paper, Sarah began jotting things down. The definitely needed to move to a completely different state. Sarah had grown up in the New England area and Michael in the Midwest, but both had always loved the enchanting country land of West Virginia, and had been considering a move to there.

_Hmm, what of the new home?_ Sarah knew Michael would want a real house, and she did too. It would need three bedrooms, one for her and Michael, one for guests, and one for a nursery once their first child came along. Sarah smiled, imagining Michael's naiveté as she said such a thing to him. They both wanted children desperately, but Sarah wanted to continue working for at least another year before bringing a child into the world. And Michael had been firm in saying that she would stay home with the baby.

"_You'll wear yourself out unbelievably if you try to balance work and an infant. It happened to my sister. Her husband finally laid the law down and said she wouldn't be working until the baby wasn't constantly dependent upon her." _

The living room would be spacious, and open up into the dining area. Sarah liked the cozy size of the kitchen she worked in right now, so she'd want it along those lines.

As far as work went, she and Michael could probably find a job at a local college or high school. Sarah's doctorate degree allowed her to teach if she wished, and Michael already was a teacher.

Scanning her list up and down, she sighed. After discussing everything with Michael, she'd start calling around about things.

* * *

The last weeks of August flew by for Michael, and he had been preoccupied in preparing for the new semester at the University. Throughout it all, Sarah was at his side, content to do her job- assisting Michael in his work. As the new semester drew near, she found herself typing up reports, recommendations and invitations, organizing files, helping Michael with the college lesson plans, picking the days when she would lecture in his classes, and making him slow down enough to eat lunch.

Though their schedules where stocked full with things to do, they'd found time to discuss moving out of Washington.

"It _is_ a completely random location, West Virginia, but I've always wanted to live there." Michael was looking over Sarah's list. As she had expected, he raised his eyebrows questioningly when he noticed the description of the house, specifically the bit about three bedrooms. "Why do we need three bedrooms, love?"

Sarah wandered over to stand behind him, then leaning down to hug him, she whispered in his ear, "Well, it's obvious that one is for us. One will be a guest bedroom, and the other can be an office until it can be put to better use."

"And what would that better use be, darling?" Michael stroked her face as he questioned her again.

"Can you think of anything?" There was a teasing glint in her eyes. "If we were to have a baby, where would we put it once it moves out of the bassinet? The living room?"

Michael jerked around at her words, looking at her. "You aren't-"

Sarah laughed. "No, darling. I told you we wouldn't be taking any chances until we've got everything settled. Remember?" She shook her head at him. "My, you are absentminded. Maybe you should go take a shower and go to bed?" She sat down on his lap and kissed him warmly. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she let him continue it, savoring his touch on her bare arms and neck. His gentlest touches sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine. It'd been a while since they had done any serious cuddling together.

Sarah was disappointed that she had to break it, but the dinner dishes were calling to her. "Darling," she said quietly, kissing him, "you go take your shower. I have to do the dishes." Pulling away from him slowly, she stroked his chin as she stood up. Michael watched, rather disappointed, as she got up and waltzed herself into the kitchen. Getting up, he stretched. May as well do as she ordered.

Half an hour later, Sarah wandered into the bedroom, having just finished wiping down the counters and turning all the lights off. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Michael already fast asleep under the covers, his hair still damp. Looking over at his sleeping face as she slid herself into bed, Sarah couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with love for the man lying beside her.


	10. Time Swept Away

Chapter Ten: Time Swept Away

* * *

It seemed as if autumn had flashed before Sarah's eyes, those moments never to return. Once the school year started, it was stressful and extremely busy, but both Michael and Sarah were enjoying it regardless, just as they enjoyed their time together every morning and evening. Often Michael was up late grading papers and projects, and Sarah would be helping him, recording grades carefully and even grading papers herself from time to time. She also tried to keep on top of the house work, and somehow managed to throw a dinner together almost every evening for them to enjoy together and spend time laughing and talking.

Michael had been feeling somewhat guilty since the semester picked up in mid September. He felt as though he was slighting Sarah once again, not giving her the attention she deserved. Every time he tried to apologize for it, Sarah silenced him with a loving look and a warm, "Hush. We love each other and that's all that matters." And then refused to let him press the subject. However, her birthday was at the end of September, and he really wanted to do something special for her, make it a night she would never forget.

To relieve his wife of her usual cooking, he told her to get dressed in the prettiest outfit she owned, then meet him in the lobby on the first floor. Since Sarah wasn't one to wear fancy dresses, she only had her wedding dress. Though she sighed at the thought that she didn't have more of a variety, she was secretly excited that she was getting to wear it again. She also remembered that it was one of Michael's favorite outfits on her. Slipping it on quickly, she touched up her makeup and brushed her hair, heading down to meet him.

Pacing the lobby floor, Michael waited for his wife, dressed in one of his nicer suits. Upon seeing her step off the last stair, it seemed as time had frozen while he took her in. She had her creamy-white silk shawl around her arms, herself clad in her wedding dress. She was simply beautiful. Taking her arm, he escorted her out the door and into a waiting limousine, taking her off to eat in one of the finest restaurants in Washington, D.C.

Upon arrival back home, Sarah sat down on the couch, sighing. It had been one of the loveliest nights she could remember. She felt Michael's hands on her shoulders, and moaned contentedly as he began to massage her neck and shoulders with his firm grip. She took his hand in hers and turned to look up at him, love shining deep in her eyes.

"Will you dance with me?" When Sarah nodded, he picked her light frame up off the couch and took her to their room. With nothing but the sweet light of flickering candles, they danced to silent melodies, as one in each other's arms. It was getting late, and Sarah was starting to yawn. Helping her to get out of her dress, she climbed into bed without second thought, and he was right beside her. Taking her in his arms, he kissed her over and over, rubbing her arms and back lovingly, tenderly. "I love you, Sarah. Every time I look at you, it's as if I'm falling in love all over again."

For a moment, Sarah was silent. "Oh, Michael, I've loved every minute of this evening, and I love you all the more. I don't want it to end."

"It doesn't have to, darling."

Sarah's birthday had most definitely been one special night, one that neither of them would forget.

* * *

Michael hated this, he really did. Three weeks before Christmas and he was required to go to a physics conference. It didn't help that he was having enough trouble restraining Sarah, who had gotten a nasty case of the flu the day before he was told he had to go.

Nose stuffed up and eyes puffy, Sarah had insisted that she go with him. "You'll need help, this is a big conference!"

Michael loved her for this, but this time he laid down the law. "I've let you come many times with me when I shouldn't have. And now that you're my wife, not just my fiancee, I'm telling you that you're going to stay home and get well. I won't have you spending Christmas in bed." To his surprise, Sarah gave in much easier than he expected. "See? You hardly ever give in this easily. That means you're too sick to argue, and so I'm just going to tuck you in bed and go pack."

Sarah didn't want to admit it, but she was feeling wretched, so without further argument, she allowed Michael to lead her into bed.

"There's a cup of water on the bedside table, darling." Leaning down to kiss her, he said, "I love you. Stay in this bed till you're well."

Nodding, Sarah smiled at him and let herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Sarah woke up sometime the next afternoon, her throat parched and swollen-feeling, her head dizzy. Sighting the glass of water on the bedside table, she grabbed it and drank it down. If anything, she'd been expecting to feel better, not worse, after almost twenty four hours of sleep! Almost instantly her body reacted to the water, and something told her it had been a bad idea to drink it all down so fast. She staggered quickly into her bathroom and let herself throw up in the toilet. _Ugh, just what I need. Stomach flu. _Rinsing her mouth out and flushing the toilet, she stumbled back in bed, but then remembered she would need to call into work and say she couldn't come. Absolutely miserable, Sarah went into the living room, sitting down on the couch and grabbing the phone. Her head was spinning.

After a few rings, she heard the kind, familiar voice of Betty on the other end. She managed to croak, "Betty, it's Sarah...Armstrong. I've been sick the last few days, and I'm not sure if I'll be making it in tomorrow or Wednesday. Thursday could be a possibility. I'll call in."

"My goodness, Sarah, you sound awful! You go straight back in bed and don't worry about a thing. Michael mentioned before he left that you were sick and might not make it in for a few days."

Sarah said gratefully, "Thank you Betty, I'm going now. Never so happily."

* * *

Thursday morning Sarah was up for work and feeling much better, though her head still swam. As soon as she got to work she launched into catching up on the piles of paperwork that had built up. By lunch time she was nearly finished, but she was once again feeling faint and dizzy. She sat down at her desk, head in hands, trying to calm down. It was just then that Betty poked her head in to give Sarah a more proper hello than the one she'd called out to her this morning.

"My goodness, Sarah, why are you here? You are still sick!"

Sarah shook her head. "No...it's just that things won't stop moving."

"Have you eaten anything these past few days?" inquired Betty.

Once again, Sarah shook her head. "Just a bit of toast every time I could manage to get up and make it. And slow gulps of water. I woke up with the stomach flu on Tuesday morning."

Betty raised her eyebrows at this information. "Honey, I'm sending you home. If you don't, I'll call Michael and have him make you, he gave me a contact number for the purpose."

Looking up, Sarah moaned, "And I've almost caught up on everything!"

"And that's exactly why you're going home. I'll take you now, while it's lunch break, and ride a taxi back. Come on." Betty grabbed Sarah's coat and the car keys that were on her desk.

Twenty minutes later, Betty and Sarah were at Sarah and Michael's apartment. Betty came in with Sarah to make sure she settled in and stayed there.

"Thanks so much for driving for me Betty." Sarah smiled at the older woman.

"It was nothing, dear girl. I suggest you get something to eat and some more rest. Then I believe an appointment with your doctor would be necessary to make sure you're okay."

Sarah looked at her, saying quickly, "Oh Betty, I really don't think it's needed...I'm just a little dizzy and have a headache, that's all. Nothing serious."

"My, you are a stubborn one." Patting her hand, Betty got up to leave. "I should get back to the office. Call in tomorrow to say if you're coming."

"I'm sure I will." Smiling, Sarah showed her out.

* * *

Sitting down a while later with a bowl of fruit, Sarah had to stop and really think.

_I'm not "sick" anymore, I'm really quite fine...just had one of those bugs. The flu followed by the stomach flu...Or did I? I know I'm not sick in the sense that I need to be in bed anymore, but yet my head is spinning..._

Sarah nearly choked on the fruit she had in her mouth as it hit her. Could she be...pregnant? Taking time to reflect back over the past few months, she realized all the symptoms were there. She'd just dismissed it as stress. The stomach flu? And not being able to eat much? Sounded an awful lot like morning sickness accompanied with a horrible flu virus. She'd simply been too busy and sick to notice. She got up and grabbed the phone, calling her mother and making a late afternoon appointment with her doctor.

* * *

Sarah was buttoning her shirt back up, quietly waiting for her doctor to say something. He finished writing some notes down and turned to smile at her.

"Well, Mrs. Armstrong, I'd have to say congratulations. You're about three months along." He paused, watching as her eyes lit up and a huge smile crossed her face. He plowed on, "However, you'll be in the danger zone until next month. You've weakened quite a bit from your attack of the flu. Things are especially bad because, as you correctly guessed, you had a double attack. Morning sickness was only the half of it. I want you to take these vitamins as instructed until they're gone, and come in to see me every four weeks or so."

Sarah's face was lit in a radiant smile as she took his words in. "I'll be careful, Doctor. You have my word." Picking up her purse she made to leave. Just as she pulled the door open, he touched her hand.

"Sarah, if not for your sake, for the baby's, slow down. I'm not only going to say this as a doctor, but as your brother." Smiling, she nodded.

"I don't break my word, Jonathan. I'll make next month's appointment right now."

* * *

Walking into the lobby of the medical office, Sarah looked around for her mother. She was hurrying towards Sarah, an excited smile on her face.

"Well? What did your brother say?" She was practically pulling Sarah's arm out of it's socket.

Sarah smiled mischievously. "He said something along the lines of, 'Better go and see if Granny out there hasn't exploded from excitement.'" Hugging her mother, she looked at her. "I'm due towards the end of June. He's worried about the baby since I've been so sick, but otherwise he says everything's fine."

Hugging her daughter back fiercely, she whispered, "Although I wish it wasn't right after your move, I just can't believe you'll be a mother. I'm so happy for you."

"And I'm terribly excited. I can't wait to tell Michael..." In her mind, Sarah was already planning how she'd break the news to him. It would be nice to have some fun with him and his manly naiveté.


	11. Some Unexpected Surprises

Chapter Eleven: Some Unexpected Surprises

* * *

After two weeks at a physics conference Michael would rather not have attended, he was more than happy to go home. He hadn't gotten to talk with Sarah at all, and last he knew, she'd been sick all the first week he had been gone. The second week, the meetings went so late that he just crawled into bed every night without even looking at the phone. And now it seemed as if he might be delayed. But for a plausible reason. Michael was speechless when this had unintentionally happened.

There was a possibility that they could move sooner! And really, the sooner, the better. At the conference, some young, recently graduated scientists had been introduced, and it had been made known that they were looking for work, specifically in the Washington, D.C. area. Michael's boss had been in attendance, so around lunch hour they had talked things over. If the young men would like the position, Michael would be free to go at the end of the term and Sarah could just resign since she was his personal assistant and only helped in the office from time to time. The next evening, Michael cornered the graduates.

"Hey fellas, would you mind joining me at my table for a few minutes? I have a proposition for you." He stuck his hand out. "Professor Michael Armstrong."

The taller of the two answered politely, taking his hand, "Ralph Murrahn." Gesturing at his classmate, he said in way of introduction, "Robert Fuller. We've been hoping we'd meet you, Professor Armstrong. The things you spoke of were highly intriguing."

Leading the way over to his table and sitting down, Michael said, "Well, I'm in a bit of a rush to get home to my wife tomorrow morning, and it's getting late, so I need to get right to the point." He poured some coffee for all three of them and sat back, thinking quickly. "To make it short and sweet, my wife and I need to resign from our positions at the University in Washington for personal reasons as soon as possible. Our jobs are open to anyone who qualifies, and I spoke with my boss last night. He agrees with me in thinking that the two of you are most qualified for the job, and he's allowing me to offer it to you."

Robert spoke up, stammering slightly with surprise. "We find this a high honor, Professor...When do you resign?"

"Well, that depends. If you two except this offer, I'll resign at the end of this term. If not, at the end of the year in late May."

Robert looked over at Ralph. Spring wasn't far off. It was the end of December. "We normally like to think such offers over, consider everything involved, but..." he broke off, seeming to be lost in his thoughts.

"The pay is good, you get the holidays off of course." Michael folded his arms, looking at the two of them. "Whatever else that is to be expected at a big university. You'll be teachers. Professors, really."

Ralph leaned over and shook Michael's hand. "We'd be delighted to accept. But just one thing- you said your wife was your assistant, but they need a replacement for her too?"

Michael nodded. "Yes. She lectures several times a week for my classes."

"Ah. Yes, we will accept." Ralph quickly inquired, "Is your boss perhaps here? We accept the offer, but it seems that you are in a rush, and we would like to know everything."

"I'll take you to him. Thank you so much for your time gentlemen." Michael got up and was able to quickly locate his boss.

"Professor Murphy, these young men have accepted my offer, but would like the full details. I'm sorry I can't stay, I really need to go pack."

Clapping Michael on the back, the kind professor said, "Now Michael, you know that's completely fine. You go get yourself packed up, in bed, then back to your lovely wife. I'll take things from here."

"Thank you, Professor. Good evening to you all." Michael made a beeline for his room and was ready within the hour to leave at the crack of dawn.

* * *

"Sarah, this was once again a completely wonderful dinner, I couldn't ask for a better welcome home than this."

The dinner Sarah had prepared to welcome her husband home rivaled strongly the dinner she had made when they had arrived home from Sweden. Michael sat back, wiping his mouth and hands, looking at his wife. She was watching him, gentle smile on her face, sparkles glistening in her eyes.

"Thank you, darling." Getting up and taking the plates, Sarah asked, "Now how about some ice cream for dessert?"

"Mmm, sounds perfect."

Sarah wandered into the kitchen, setting the plates in the sink and grabbing the ice cream from the freezer. She set it down on the counter with the bowls and spoons and began digging around in the refrigerator.

* * *

Hearing Sarah making quite a ruckus in the kitchen, Michael got up to see what the problem was, unknowingly playing right into his wife's hands. Entering the kitchen, he spotted the ice cream, bowls, and spoons sitting on the counter. He raised his eyebrows when he noticed Sarah rummaging through the fridge.

"Darling, do you need a hand?"

"I just can't find those bloody pickles I bought yesterday!" Sarah turned around, hands on hips, exasperated expression on her face.

"What do you want pickles for?" Michael asked incredulously, staring at his wife. "You ate as though you were ravished, isn't ice cream quite enough without the pickles?"

"I just want pickles." Sarah put on a cleverly pouty face, going over to Michael and putting her arms around his neck. "You wouldn't want us getting malnourished, now would you?" There was a gleam in her eyes, and Michael noticed.

"Who exactly is "us," Sarah?" He held her by the shoulders, looking into her eyes, seeing the slightest smirk etching into her smile.

"Come on, Michael, put that scientist's mind to work! Look around you, at me. What would the logical conclusion _have_ to be? Hmmm?" Michael just stared, so Sarah continued the teasing. "Put it together! Ice cream. Pickles. Hunger. Us." Her eyes softened, and nuzzling his neck, she kissed him tenderly. "Merry Christmas, Michael."

It finally dawned on him, and he looked at her as she pulled away from the kiss. His eyes lit up with joy and understanding. "You're pregnant?"

When Sarah nodded gently, she replied, "It took you long enough." A big smile was on her face now.

Laughing, Michael swung her around in his arms. "All these surprises keep getting better and better!"

Sarah cocked her head. "What other surprises are there except that our baby will be making me violently sick every morning?"

Michael laughed at the comment, hugging her close. "Why don't we go into the living room with our ice cream and I'll tell you about it."

Chuckling, Sarah said, "Alright, Michael, but I wasn't joking about the pickles. I want one."

"You never fail to make me laugh, Sarah Louise. Did you check the pantry yet, sweetheart?"

"I was just going to. Could you please dish out our ice cream, Michael?"

"Certainly, my lady."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sarah was on Michael's lap in the living room lounge chair. As he explained what had happened on the last evening of the physics conference, they were taking turns feeding each other spoonfuls of ice cream."

"Michael, this is wonderful!" Sarah exclaimed as she put her spoon in his mouth. "Now we won't have to move when I'm eight months pregnant. I do have to admit I was worried about that. Johnathan says the baby's due in late June."

"Now that we know we only have a month left in Washington, what do we do about finding a house Sarah? Would you like to drive out while we're on Christmas break? We could make a road trip of it." He spooned her some ice cream.

"Gosh, Michael, I really don't know. I'm sick four mornings out of seven at the very least. And John is practically begging me to slow down." Sarah sighed. "But I do want to look around."

Michael was thoughtful. "Tell you what. We'll make it a three day trip. I know I can handle the morning sickness if you can, darling, you don't seem all that bothered by it."

Sarah laughed ruefully. "Everything's fine and dandy until I wake up the next morning with a headache and a stomach that doesn't want to hold anything down. But otherwise, the plan sounds just fine, I think I'll be able to manage quite nicely." She finished off her last bite of ice cream, then gave Michael a tender, hungry kiss. "I love you, Michael."

"And I love you, Sarah." Caressing her face, he leaned forward and kissed her back, almost losing himself to her. "I can't wait for our baby. I can't believe we already have one on the way."

Giggling, Sarah continued kissing her husband, saying as she did so, "Well, if you don't believe the evidence my body has already given me or John's confirmation, you'll just have to watch as our little one makes it obvious. You'll know when I can no longer fit into my clothes."

Michael had to laugh at that comment. Taking Sarah's bowl from her lap, he set both his and hers on the coffee table. Gathering her in his arms, he said, "Forget the dishes, let's just go to bed early tonight."

Her arms around his neck, Sarah replied, "I'm not even going to complain."


	12. Christmas Bells

Chapter Twelve: Christmas Bells

* * *

Several days later, Michael woke up to the sound of Sarah inching her way out of bed, head in hand. As she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, keeping her head low, Michael asked in a worried tone, "Sarah, are you okay?"

In response, Sarah shook her head then slowly managed to explain, "There's nothing much you can do. I just have to sit it out." She got up and stumbled into the bathroom, closing the door part way. Michael lay his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes, waiting silently for his wife's return. He wished he could do more to help her, but he realized silence was best; this way she wouldn't be required to open her mouth.

Sarah sat down on the edge of the bath tub, breathing deeply. It figured that the morning sickness laid off until today- the start of their road trip and Christmas day. It just figured. Letting herself throw up, she flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth out, waiting for the next intense bout of nausea to come. After ten minutes it happened once more, then didn't return after twenty more minutes of waiting. Sarah stood up from her perch on the bath tub, putting her arms on the counter to support herself. She stood there a while, loosening her tense body and thinking silently. She finally splashed some cool water on her flushed and sweaty face, having to marvel at the small life that was now growing inside her body. It was amazing just thinking about and wondering how such a small life could cause you to be so sick. And yet, bring you so much joy and excitement at the same time. It was simply amazing, a true Christmas miracle, just as the Christmas Miracle Himself. Sarah stumbled back into the bedroom.

Hearing his wife coming back in, Michael sat up and looked at her. Her pretty face was pale, her cheeks slightly flushed. But the thing that stood out was her gorgeous blue eyes. They were radiating pure joy, wonder, excitement, and love. Sliding quickly out from under the covers, Michael went over to her and folded her tenderly into his arms. They stood there a while, just rocking and basking in each other's love. As Sarah's hand moved to rest over her abdomen, Michael whispered in her ear, "The look in you eyes when you came back in made me wonder what you were thinking about. Do you mind to tell me this fine morning?"

Sarah replied quietly, "Nothing much. Just about the little miracle that I'm carrying and will be carrying for six more months. When you stop to slow down and think, you can't help but marvel at the wonder of a new life."

"You couldn't put things in any better words, sweetheart." He gently turned Sarah around so that she was facing him, holding her by her slender waist. "I want to look into your eyes, darling. But are you sure you want to go on the road trip? I'm more than happy to wait a bit longer."

Sarah put a finger to his lips, silencing him. "I won't have any of that nonsense, Michael. I can handle it just fine. I told you that already, the other night." Pausing, Sarah hungrily kissed Michael, then said, "Now enough of this senseless talk. Merry Christmas, darling. Oatmeal and waffles sound good?"

Michael laughed, hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head. "And just how much of that are you even going to be able to eat for yourself?"

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny." Sarah gave her husband a playful shove. "For your information, Mister Know-it-all, I can handle very small amounts of food in the mornings, so I'm not missing out on a thing." Pretending to be angry, Sarah whipped out of his arms and grabbed her dressing gown, which was lying on the end bed posts.

"Sarah, I was just _teasing_!" Michael sighed, almost exasperated.

"And so was I, you silly duck!" Laughing, Sarah dodged out of his way as she threw on the dressing gown and flew into the living room. Michael caught up to her, then trapped her on the couch and began tickling his wife.

Gasping for breath as she laughed uncontrollably, Sarah said, "Michael, stop, stop," trying unsuccessfully to push him away. "I don't need any lightheadedness making me sick. I've had my fill for the day." Her words sobered Michael, and he went around and sat down next to her, putting her head in his lap. Stroking her silky hair, he said, "This doesn't feel much like Christmas, yet it does. I don't know why."

"I know what you mean- it does feel somewhat strange, yet this is one of the best Christmases I can possibly remember. It's our first Christmas together as husband and wife, it's quiet and peaceful, and we're expecting our first child over the summer." Sitting upright, Sarah kissed Michael warmly. "To me, it couldn't be more perfect."

"You're right, Sarah. You always are." Michael drew her closer, squeezing her shoulder lovingly with his hand. "Do you want to head over to your mother's after breakfast so we can do the presents together before leaving?"

Kissing Michael on the lips, Sarah replied, "I'll call her now. You get the waffles started." Sarah got up to sit by the phone. As she did so, Michael stood up, smiling at her.

"Yes ma'am," he said, walking towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Oh, Mom, this is adorable!" Sarah laid out the little jumper outfit onto her lap. It would be perfect in the warm summer months. Realizing one thing, Sarah began to laugh.

"Sarah, honey, what's so funny?" There was a confused look on her mother's face.

Tears of laughter were streaming down Sarah's face now. Wiping her eyes with her hand, she said, "I'm sorry Mom, really. But we don't even know if the baby will be a girl or a boy, we won't know till it's born. I just love your enthusiasm." Sarah went over and gave her mother a hug. "Regardless of whether or not the baby will be able to wear it, I just love it."

The idea that the baby's sex was unknown dawned on Marsha, and she couldn't keep from laughing herself. "I guess I got carried away. But it was just so darn adorable. I couldn't resist."

Oh, Mom, it's adorable, I love it too. All we have to do is wait for a girl to come along." Sarah's eyes were dancing with remaining laughter.

Michael was sitting on the couch in Marsha's lovely little living room, watching the whole scene, laughing to himself. He really loved Sarah's mother. It was a shame they had to move away from her. "We're really going to miss you, Marsha, when we have to move."

Marsha's head turned to Michael. "I don't think so."

Sarah's eyes flashed at her mother. "Mom! Of course we'll miss you!"

"Perhaps, but not in the way you think. I'm moving to West Virginia with you. I'll get my own little place, much like this one, and start up a clothing shop."

Michael and Sarah couldn't stop staring. She had lived in Washington for the past fifteen years, ever since Sarah's father had died. Marsha saw that on their faces and said in way of explanation, "I'm ready for a change. I want to go back to the quaint country areas I love so well. This was part of my Christmas gift to the two of you. I just won't be coming down until the end of spring."

"Mom...that's...that's just wonderful! It's more than I could have ever wished for!" Sarah hugged her mother tightly again, giving her a quick kiss.

There was a knock at the door, and Michael got up to answer it. It was Johnathan and his wife. The quietness of the morning was quickly swept away as Johnathan's two young girls came bounding in, rushing to hug Grandma Sherman and Aunt Sarah and Uncle Mike.

Attempting to shrug off his coat and hug his mother at the same time, Johnathan looked over and smiled a greeting at Michael, and said to Sarah, nodding in her direction, "Taking it easy, busy-body?"

Sarah's eyes glowed with deep affection for her brother as she chuckled and replied, "Why, yes of course! If you count working all day at the University and doing the normal housework everyday." She got up and went to hug him when his eyes flashed at her and his stern face replaced the smile. "John, we're on break, remember? I've definitely slowed down quite a bit, ask Michael!" She nodded over at her husband, who was surrounded by his nieces and the piles of presents he now needed to hand out.

"I'll take your word for it this time, Michael's preoccupied."

"As if I didn't notice."

"Sarah-" His tone was reprimanding.

She cut him off. "Now, really, you're just as bad as Michael. Neither of you seem to be able to separate a joke from reality this morning. I swear I've slowed down, okay? I really, really don't feel like starting up one of our childish arguments, not on Christmas." She grinned at him. "Remember that one argument we had, over that ball? I was six and you were ten."

"I still say that ball was mine, yours was the one that flew into the pond."

Sarah looked at him hard, seemingly boring her deep blue eyes into his blue-gray ones. "I think I'll forget that and advise you to come into the kitchen and help set the food out on Mom's dining room table." She gave him a playful punch on the shoulder then led the way into the kitchen.

* * *

The early Christmas meal was served as a lunch, since Michael and Sarah would be leaving for their road trip soon. All of the adults had quickly made their present exchanges, then watched in delight as Laura and Ruth tore open their own presents excitedly and gave cries of joy at what they found. Sarah had to smile tenderly at the innocent question that five year old Laura asked her when there were no more presents for her and her sister to unwrap.

"Aunt Sarah, are there any more? It's great fun ripping up all that paper to see what's inside!" Hearing her sister's remark, six year old Ruth turned to look at Sarah too.

Picking her young niece up and setting her on her lap, Sarah began to rock her gently, stroking her silky hazel hair. "Well...there's no more to _unwrap_, darling, but Uncle Mike and I _do _have one more little surprise for you two." Sarah dropped her voice to a whisper and murmured something into Laura's ear.

The little girl took in what Sarah whispered to her, then stared up into her aunt's pretty face, her green eyes wide, excitement etched all over her face. "Is it for real and true, Aunt Sarah?" When Sarah nodded, revealing her perfect smile, the child squealed in delight. She quickly hugged Sarah, and then Michael. Next, the little girl ran over to her bewildered sister, then whispered in her ear what Sarah had whispered to her.

The adults all looked on with huge smiles, watching the two girls. Johnathan's wife, Eva, gently prodded her girls, purposely using a questioning tone. "Well, what did Aunt Sarah tell you two?"

Ruth looked up in wonder, then replied, as though hardly able to believe it, "Laura and I finally get to be cousins!"

Laura stomped her foot, pouting. "No! Aunt Sarah's going to have a baby! That's what she told me!"

Michael had taken in the entire scene quietly, watching Sarah interact with their nieces. She was a natural with children. But when Laura made that comment, he chuckled and pulled her to him, setting her on his knee. "Both of you are correct. Aunt Sarah is going to have a baby, and when she does, he or she will become your and Ruth's cousin. And you will become cousins to our baby."

"How come Ruth always uses such big words? I don't like when she does that because then I don't understand her." The child crossed her arms.

Michael laughed, hugging Laura close. "It's a part of growing up, sweet pea. You learn more things and get to use bigger words. Fair?"

"Fair!" She grinned at her uncle then jumped down from his lap and began to play with the dolls she and Ruth had received. Sarah looked over warmly at her husband and went to sit on his lap.

Caressing his neck and kissing him, she whispered in his ear, "You were amazing, darling. I love you."

Michael kissed her back, replying, "I love you too, sweetie. But we're going to have to get a move on if we're even going to consider getting to West Virginia."

Marsha looked quietly around the room, her mind reeling over the whole scene that had just taken place, a content smile on her lips. The girls were playing happily with their new dolls. Johnathan and Eva were sitting together on the couch, arms close around each other, pouring over a book Sarah had given them. Sarah had gone to sit on Michael's lap, and they were now sharing a tender kiss. Sighing, she glanced at the clock, disappointed to see how late it was. She cleared her throat. "Michael, Sarah, I do believe it's time you took off for West Virginia."

Sarah was now leaning her entire upper body against Michael, melting in his arms, rubbing his hands as she looked over at her mother. Sighing, she said, "Michael was just telling me that, totally ruining the kiss of the moment." She smiled, standing up, pulling Michael with her.

The good-byes were hurried, since they wanted to reach West Virginia before night fall.

Helping Michael into his coat, Marsha said, "Now, neither of you worry about a thing, I'll drop everything off at your apartment. And I'll keep my fingers crossed that you don't get stuck in any Christmas blizzards." She kissed her son-in-law and daughter good bye, hugging them tightly. "Merry Christmas, darlings. Drive safely."


	13. Open Country Lane

Chapter Thirteen: Open Country Lane

* * *

"I can't help thinking just how beautiful this country land will be come spring." Sarah's eyes were roaming over the snow-covered hills as Michael drove steadily along. They had crossed the border into West Virginia about an hour beforehand.

Sighing, Michael smiled over lovingly at Sarah, taking her hand in his free one. She leaned over and kissed him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze with her own.

"According to our map, there's a small town up ahead. Wayside Creek, I believe it's called. Why don't we see about getting a room for the night when we get there?"

Facing the front, Sarah chuckled to herself. "And just how do you define 'just up ahead' when we're in the middle of a rural countryside?" She looked over at him, skeptical expression on her face.

Michael glanced sheepishly over at his wife. "Oh, only about an hour or so... I think."

Nodding her head, Sarah replied, "As I originally thought."

* * *

The sky was just turning from the murky gray color that the wintry days hold, to the deep, inky black of real night darkness as Michael pulled into Wayside Creek. Glancing around, Sarah took in the dark silhouettes of the buildings. The passed a large, hand-made sign whose writing was unintelligible without proper lighting.

"Look, Michael, up ahead! James' Diner and Inn! Pull in there and let's see about a room. I'm starved too, come to think of it."

"It's nearing 8:00, no wonder. Didn't we finish eating around 1:00?" Michael pulled into the diner parking lot, quickly maneuvering into a spot.

Unbuckling her seatbelt and grabbing her purse, Sarah replied, "Yes, but with the prospect of supper, that large lunch seems as if it was ages ago. I'm just surprised that they're open on Christmas night."

"So am I." Michael went around to Sarah's side and took her hand in his as she clambered out of the vehicle and slammed it's door behind her. "We'll consider it our unexpected Christmas present." He led the way into the quaint little diner.

Stepping inside the double doors was as if stepping into a time warp. Sarah gasped and her eyes glittered. Michael's mouth was nearly all the way open.

"Darling, this is beautiful," Sarah exclaimed.

A deep, gravelly, warm voice behind them said happily, "Why thank you for the compliments, young lady!"

Sarah and Michael turned around to look at the speaker. Standing quietly, with his hands planted firmly on his hips, was a jolly, spry man of about seventy. He was pleasantly plump, with a thick mop of bright white hair, and warm, light blue eyes that were framed with bushy eyebrows and old fashioned, wire-rimmed glasses. He fit right into the spacious, airy country-style diner, with it's sturdy checker cloth-covered, cherry-stained tables, hand-crafted chairs, and pale yellow walls. A beautiful staircase near the doorway, just off to the right, suggested subtly where the rooms were, and where the man had come from.

Finally regaining the ability to speak, Michael replied, "No need! My wife loves places such as this, and it's truly a marvelous place you've got! We're sorry to call so late, but we were wondering if you may perhaps have a room available and a quick supper?"

The old man gave a deep chuckle. "Wayside Creek's population is about 500 people, and we rarely have visitors. If we do, most are only passing through. I always have space, it's guaranteed. And dinner? It's only a quarter to eight!" Grabbing some silverware out of a box on a nearby table, the man gestured for them to follow him. "The name's Jim- James, really, but the folk around here know me as 'Uncle Jim.'" He paused to push open the swinging kitchen door, and led the way through. "I haven't eaten myself yet, I hope you don't mind eating in the kitchen with me."

"Not at all." Sarah gave the man one of her charming smiles, then introduced herself. "I'm Sarah Armstrong, and this is my husband, Michael. We teach at the University in Washington, D.C."

"Ah. It is an honor to meet such highly educated young people. I take it you are professors there?"

Michael nodded, shaking his hand. "I am. Sarah has a doctorate degree in physics and is my assistant. But please, it's Michael and Sarah, okay?" Sarah was nodding vigorously in agreement.

Laughing, the man took Sarah's outstretched hand, giving it a warm shake as he replied, "If you insist."

"We insist." Sarah's deep blue eyes pierced Jim's light blue ones.

Nodding and releasing her hand, he sat them down at the small kitchen table. "What would you like? I don't really follow any special menu. I do have some leftover Christmas turkey though, with some vegetables and potatoes. Shall I get that out?"

Looking over at Michael, Sarah grinned. "Gosh Michael, I don't know how much more turkey I can take...there's a good chance what we've had already will be getting me sick in the morning."

Eyes wide, Michael cut over her, "We don't have to! We can have something else."

"Michael, your sense of humor is still out of whack today! I'm surprised!" Laughing hard, Sarah managed to look over at a bewildered Jim and stutter, "Turkey's just fine." Calming down, Sarah reached across the table and took Michael's hand, wide smile still on her face. "I was kidding darling...or maybe not. I won't know till tomorrow morning, bright and early."

Michael just sighed. "You're going to positively torture me with this pregnancy, aren't you?"

Sarah's eyes held a malicious gleam. "Maybe."

Jim was rummaging in the refrigerator. As he turned around with the plates of food in his hands, he had to smile at the young woman teasing her husband, with such tender love between the two of them. "So you are expecting a baby?"

Getting up to offer help, Sarah smiled, nodding. "Yes, towards the end of June. We're so excited." She took the plate of meat out of his protesting hands. "I'm expecting, not an invalid. Let me help, I want something to do besides sitting and watching Michael be a big goof." She smiled over at her husband, who chuckled.

"Let her do it, Jim, she's used to ten times the workload. Her brother practically had to beg her to slow it down. When it didn't work as her doctor, he resorted to using the fact that they're kin. Stubborn as a mule, she is."

Jim gave Sarah the plate, smiling as he said jokingly, "I see I won't get very far, especially if your husband is telling me to let you have your way."

"No, you won't get very far. The only thing that would happen is that our dinner gets delayed."

The best the three of them could do was share a long, hearty laugh.

* * *

Two hours later, Michael was crawling under the covers of their bed, waiting for his wife to finish with her shower and come to bed. This bedroom displayed an equal elegance as the downstairs diner had. Everything was simple, yet charming. The pale, flowered wallpaper set an air of welcome, and the big, four poster bed was inviting and extremely comfortable.

Sarah walked into the room, her warm night gown on, walking slowly as she toweled her hair to get all the dampness out of it that she could. She stopped at the window, lowering her hands from her head, draping the towel over her arm. Gasping, she exclaimed, "Oh my goodness, Michael, this is absolutely beautiful! Come see!" She turned slightly, looking at him over her shoulder.

Groaning quietly and throwing the covers off of himself, Michael got up and joined Sarah, wrapping his arm around her waist. He pushed the lacey white curtain aside a little more and peered out. It was indeed beautiful. The lamplight from the street below illuminated the road and buildings in a glorious, silent way. To add the touch of perfection, snow was falling gently from the black night sky, adding to the few inches of slushy, heavy snow that already covered the ground.

"It must have started snowing while we ate and talked with Jim," said Sarah softly. "There's a good two inches more than when we arrived, and there will be more by morning."

Michael turned Sarah so that she was facing him. "Sweetheart, the gift of nature outside is beautiful, but it will never be as beautiful as you." They drew closer, then were in each other's arms as they kissed tenderly and lovingly, with silent passion.

"Darling, you mean the world to me." Sarah took in his touch, his smell, his very presence as she kissed and nuzzled Michael in their dark room, in front of the window. Then they stopped and hugged each other, long and hard, seeming to rock in each other's arms.

Sarah gave a small gasp of surprise as Michael took her in his arms and carried her into bed. "You seem to have gained a pound or two, honey." He smiled as he lay down next to her and touched her nose with the tip of his finger.

Sarah took Michael's hands and rubbed them with her own, smiling to herself. "Well, what did you expect? For me to remain slim at 125 pounds and carry a baby at the same time?" She rolled over and kissed him as he laughed. "I love you darling, but I'm afraid I'll have to gain weight. If I didn't, it would mean I'm not pregnant. I don't think you want that any more than I do."

"Of course not, Sarah Louise." Michael pulled her closer, holding her tight. Sarah looked into his eyes, and saw that, even at this late hour, his mind was reeling.

"What is it, Michael? What are you thinking?"

"Just how grateful I am to have you, and our baby. And how Jim's friendship and knowledge will prove itself very valuable to us. We must remember to ask him if there's anything for sale in the surrounding area, and make sure a school or college and a hospital are within reasonable distance." He ran his fingers through Sarah's damp locks.

"I'd nearly forgotten our intentions of coming on this trip, it's seemed more like a welcome break and vacation in the midst of the bleak winter then a quest for a new home." She paused, looking deep into his eyes, leaning into his touch. Sighing contentedly, she said regretfully, "But please darling, let's get some rest, we can settle all of this with Jim in the morning."

"You're right, sweetie. You always are." Michael hugged her close once more, then kissed her tenderly, slowly relaxing his grip, gently rubbing her shoulders. They drifted off in each other's arms, as they did almost every night.


	14. Picture Perfect

Chapter Fourteen: Picture Perfect

* * *

The following morning, Sarah and Michael were up early, along with Jim, who was also an early riser. He had knocked on their door softly around 7:00, and when Sarah gave a brisk response, he informed her that he would start breakfast in a half hour, then left them alone.

Emerging from the bathroom, tying his robe around his waist, Michael looked up at his tousle-headed wife and smiled, asking, "Was that Jim, sweetheart?"

Sighing and flopping down in the rocking chair in the corner, Sarah leaned back, nodding as she closed her eyes, small smile forming on her lips. "Yes, Michael. Breakfast is getting started in a half hour." She ran her hands through her hair, trying to neaten it somewhat.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Sarah was hardly ever one that had to try to relax when she wanted it. She was often always able to just go limp and let her thoughts go.

In response, Sarah opened her eyes, then got up and went to Michael, putting her arms around his neck, kissing him on the lips. "I'm pregnant darling. It's a big change for me. If I look out of sorts, I most likely feel that way. But I could never be happier." She kissed him again, pulling close. "Never."

Michael took Sarah by the shoulders, then looking deep into her stunning blue eyes, told her firmly, "I love you, Sarah. I love you." He drew her into his arms, once again, and hugged her tightly. "And I simply cannot wait until the baby is born. I simply cannot wait."

"Your excitement means the world to me, Michael. As do you." She pulled away so she could look him in the eyes. She was smiling broadly as she whispered, "I hate to break the moment, but let's get dressed and go give Jim a hand."

"You've just given me another reason to voice why I love you so much, Sarah Louise. You're so thoughtful."

"Oh, not really." Sarah grinned. "I'm definitely hungry, and even though it isn't the wisest idea in the world to eat a full sized breakfast, I still want to eat a little. All in all, I'm just an exasperating wife, expectant mother that wants some food, and a good joker."

Michael sighed. "You really do beat all, Sarah. You really do."

"I know I do." Sarah was laughing as she pulled from his arms and grabbed her outfit from the bed and began to dress.

* * *

"Sarah, really, you don't have to." Michael walked into the kitchen ten minutes later to find Jim trying to pry a spatula from Sarah's hands.

"Jim, I want to help and I'm going to!" Sarah turned when she felt Michael's hands on her shoulders.

"Darling, sit down, please." His ice blue eyes pierced her deep blue ones.

Sarah sighed, knowing it was useless to continue arguing, and that Michael would most likely begin interrogating Jim now, a very opportune time to do so. She handed over the spatula and sat down at the oak table, waiting for Michael to begin.

Michael sat down next to her, taking her hand and giving her a reassuring smile. "Jim, Sarah and I are here on personal business that involves us moving as soon as we can. We were wondering if you know of any homes for sale in the surrounding area, with a school and hospital nearby."

Jim turned from the bacon that he was tending, thoughtful expression on his face. "I know of several places within fifty miles of here, but it really depends on what you're looking for. Besides it being close to any schools and hospitals, I mean."

Michael nodded. "We want a house that has at least three bedrooms and a comfortably sized kitchen. That's really our only crucial requirements, and it would be nice if it didn't need a large amount of repairs."

Jim nodded, then, checking the bacon to make sure it wouldn't burn, said quickly as he walked towards the swinging door, "The description sounds vaguely familiar, let me grab the latest newspapers."

Sarah snatched the opportunity and took his place at the stove, triumphant smile on her young face. She turned and looked at Michael, playfully sticking her tongue out at him. He only sighed and grinned back at her. "You never give up, do you?" She just turned back to the stove, snickering to herself.

Before Michael could say anything else to her, Jim came hurrying back in, several different newspapers in his arms. Seeing Sarah in front of the stove, he simply chuckled and sat down in her vacant seat, spreading the papers before him and Michael. "You certainly don't give up easily, do you, young lady?"

Prodding at the bacon, Sarah replied, "At least you're more polite and _ask_, much unlike my husband, who likes to accuse my to my face. He does it all the time." She slid the bacon onto a plate, taking it over to the table. "But I also love to tease him, and reprimand him, if I feel it necessary." She smiled warmly at Jim and dropped a kiss on Michael's head. "Like now."

"I can see that." Jim took Sarah's hand and patted it. "The relationship you two have is so remarkably strong."

Looking directly into Jim's eyes, Sarah simply said, "Thank you." There was no need for her to say anymore, Jim saw it all in her eyes. Her eyes reminded him so much of his own loving wife, who had passed only a year ago.

Sarah gently pulled her hand away and turned back towards the stove, catching sight of a bowl of beaten egg yolks. She silently poured the contents into a clean pan and listened to the men talking as they discussed the house adds in the papers. There had been a sense of longing and pain in Jim's eyes. It bothered Sarah, but she knew there wasn't much time for socializing. But one thing she knew; they'd have to keep in touch with Jim. He was a wonderful, kind man. He reminded her ultimately of her own grandfather, who had died when she was fifteen, only six years after her father's freak accident and death.

Sarah jerked back to the present when she heard her name. Lowering the heat on the stove, she stepped over to the table. Michael's eyes were lit up, dancing with excitement. "Look, honey." He pointed to a small advertisement in the for sale section of a paper from last week. It simply read:

Large country cottage for sale. Three bedrooms, master room bath, second full bath, and half bath. Two floors, spacious kitchen, dining, living, and family rooms. Located in Cedar Grove. Call for appointment.

Below was the number. Sarah looked up, first at Michael, then at Jim. Her question was directed at him. "What do you know of Cedar Grove?"

"Well, Sarah, it's much like Wayside Creek. They have more people, but it's a terribly friendly community, and there's a college and several high schools just outside of it's boundaries. It's about twenty miles south of here." He paused, looking at both of their faces, serious expression on his face. "I myself have seen this cottage, and almost bought it last year. It's a beautiful place, with plenty of pasture and yard area. I think you both would love it." His smile returned. "And it's a wonderful place for a child to grow up." Right away he knew that he'd said the right thing. There was an unconquerable sparkle in Sarah's eyes, and Michael seemed as if he wanted to go see it right that moment.

"Would you mind if I used your phone to call this number right now, while Sarah finishes cooking?" Michael's excitement was infectious, and Sarah just seemed to glow with joy.

"Not at all, my boy!" Getting up, Jim showed Michael where the phone was. "It's right over this way."

Sarah finished scrambling the eggs, smile gently creeping onto her face. Michael was more excited then he was letting on, and it touched her. And it was also ironic that she had made most of this meal and wouldn't get to eat very much of it. She knew Michael would help with that, in his eagerness to get a move on. Sarah quickly flipped all of the eggs onto a large platter, adding salt and pepper for the final touch. She took it over to the table and set it in the center. Then she grabbed a plate and dished herself a small serving, adding two rinds of bacon and a cup of tea to the lot.

Sitting down, she slowly began to eat her breakfast, taking it in cautious, small bites. It was delicious. Jim must have his own chickens and pig. At that moment, Jim came back in, whistling happily. He dished himself a generous serving of Sarah's scrambled eggs and several rinds of bacon to go with his coffee.

"Your husband is as happy as pie- he got an answer at the number."

Looking over at Jim, Sarah laughed and smiled. "You seem to have a knack with words, Jim. Michael's been terribly excited for our baby ever since I told him two weeks ago, but I've yet to see him practically dancing the way he is now." She paused, thinking to herself, then out loud. "This whole change will be good for him. And for me, I daresay."

"When did you two marry, if you don't mind me asking?"

Michael's voice joined the conversation as he walked back in. "Last July, finally." He too sat down and helped himself to the eggs, bacon, and coffee, immediately digging in. "Goodness Sarah, delicious, as always."

"Michael, slow down." Sarah's eyebrows were knit together as she watched her husband devour his breakfast. Wanting something far more interesting to look at for the moment, she turned to Jim and asked, "Do you keep your own chickens and pig? There's a high quality about this food that I haven't tasted in a long time." She finished off the last bite of her eggs and took a sip of her tea.

"Yes, Sarah, I do. I keep them out back. I have my own little poultry farm of sorts out there." He winked at her. He glanced over at Michael, and was about to say something, but Sarah beat him to it. It was probably better that way, anyways.

"Michael, you aren't making me feel much better about not being able to eat to my heart's desire." The young woman placed her hand on his, and he looked at her sheepishly. He slowed down considerably, this time enough so that they could talk as the meal went on.

"I'm sorry, darling. Your cooking is tops though."

Sarah giggled as she got up to take some dishes to the sink and start washing them, at which Jim said, "Don't even think about it, Sarah. Those are my dishes and I'll take care of them myself."

Sarah just shot Jim a glare as she went to take Michael's plate, leaning down to give him a kiss as she did so. "It's perfectly alright, sweetheart. I love you."

As Sarah began rinsing down everything, Jim questioned Michael, "When did you two have to go see the cottage?"

Michael jerked and looked at his watch. "Good Lord, I didn't realize how late it was. We've got to have at least forty minutes to get there, with all the snow and the possibility of getting lost. We have to leave now- Sarah, let Jim do his job, go get your coat." Michael got up, wiping his mouth and draining the remainder of his coffee. "We'll be back later, Jim. We will probably just head home tomorrow morning."

Jim smiled and said warmly as he went to go detach Sarah from his sink, "I'll be expecting you. Sometime after lunch." He caught Michael's questioning look. "Oh, just a hunch. Don't rush to get back, enjoy yourselves. I have things to keep occupied with." He put his hands on Sarah's shoulders and rubbed them kindly. "I know you want to do every lick of work around here, but you've got to go. The country roads can be a mess in the winter." He steered her into the main dining room, and helped her into the coat Michael held out. "Besides, you can't win every time," at which Sarah turned and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Jim." She gave him her sweet, perfect, charming smile, then linked her arm in Michael's, and they headed out into the cold, mid-morning air.

As they settled into the car and drove off down the road, they both waved to Jim, who was standing inside his door. He smiled back and lifted his hand in a temporary farewell, calling, "Good luck!"

* * *

With a quick glance at his wife, Michael announced to the realtor, "We'll take it."

One hurried, excited tour throughout the spacious cottage was all Michael had needed; Sarah had fallen in love with it as soon as she laid her eyes on the old-fashioned building. It was remotely similar to the English cottage they had stayed in, except that it had a second story. The bedrooms were extremely large and inviting; the living room was cozy and familiar; the kitchen was perfect; the dining room was quite elegant; the family room had a certain charm about it and would be wonderful for spending time together in.

The realtor looked absolutely astonished. "You're sure? You've not even been here thirty minutes, and you've yet to see the yard."

Sarah jumped in, "We'd love to see the yard. But we _are_ buying this house. It's perfect. Just what we had in mind."

The man looked at them both, making sure he'd heard them correctly. "Very well, then! I'll take you through the property quickly, then I think it would be appropriate to come to the office in the city and get the paperwork taken care of."

Michael shook his hand, smiling. "Thank you, we appreciate it."


	15. A Change of Pace

Chapter Fifteen: A Change of Pace

* * *

Sarah swore that if she had to pack one more item into one more bloody box, she'd simply scream. They were moving in two weeks, and she'd already spent the last week and most of this week packing. She had to admit it was slowly wearing her down, but Michael had forced her to resign earlier than planned, and she was bored.

"_I can handle a month more by myself, darling. Your health and well-being is more important to me."_

Carefully lugging a box full of books over to the dining room, Sarah sat down and sighed. A nap sounded nice, but she took the opportunity instead to relax and let her mind roam. They had gotten home from Cedar Grove about a month previously, quite pleased about their house. The term at the University would end the last week of February. Resting her hand quietly on her stomach, Sarah smiled to herself, eyes lighting immediately.

John had reported her quite healthy at seventeen weeks pregnant, teasing her, "You'll start showing soon!" and she only grinned at him and said stoutly, "Good! I've no reason to hide that I'm one of the happiest women in the world."

That was only a week ago, but she was already beginning to show slightly. Sarah couldn't help giggling when her mother walked in that moment and said in an exasperated tone, "I declare, I looked and felt like a balloon with both you and your brother at four and a half months pregnant, and here you are, hardly an extra pound on your frame!"

"Mom, I've gained a good five pounds, and I _am_ starting to show, see?" she gathered the loose material of her sweater behind her, tightening the front significantly.

"Oh, Sarah, I still can't seem to process the thought that you're going to have a child of your own soon. You look beautiful, sweetheart." Marsha hugged her daughter tightly, then kissed her forehead. "Now, what can I help you to pack?"

Leaning back in her chair, Sarah said, "Well, there's not a whole lot left. I've gotten most of the kitchen packed, all the trinkets and books in the living room packed, most of our clothing..."

"Goodness you must have been bored, that's quite a bit done."

"Sarah smiled ruefully. "Yes. I might go into the University next week if absolutely every immediate thing is packed. I'll miss everyone there."

"Of course you will, Sarah. You've worked there for three years. You've got some great friends there." She walked over to the window, slightly sad expression crossing her face. "It can be hard to say good bye."

Sarah knew who her mother thought of as she said those words. She simply got up and hugged her. "It's okay to reflect, to remember, to love those of the past, Mom." She paused, letting her mother take in these words. She gently went on, "Daddy and Grandfather were very special to all of us. Don't be afraid to cherish your memories of them."

Marsha's eyes were wet as she looked over at her daughter's gorgeous face, and saw that Sarah's eyes were also glistening with tears. "My God, Sarah, I love you so," was all she could say as she hugged her daughter back fiercely.

"And I you," Sarah whispered.

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Michael walked into the living room, Sarah immediately going into his arms, hugging him close. The smell of the cold, fresh air burned sharp in her nostrils as she lay her head on his shoulder and said, "I love you, Michael."

He wrapped his arms around her in return, dropping a kiss on her head. "I love you too, Sarah Louise." As his pretty wife pulled away from him, he looked her up and down, and read the tiredness and solemnity in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" he asked, stroking her cheek.

She stepped close to him again, murmuring, "Mother stopped by. She's missing Daddy and Grandfather somewhat badly today. Apart from that, I'm just tired from all the packing we've been doing the last two or so weeks."

"Is your mom okay?" Michael's tone was worried.

"She'll be fine. She hasn't uttered a word about either of them in the longest time; she just needed someone to talk to, needed to be comforted. And she needed a reason to smile." Sarah looked up into Michael's face. "If you remember correctly, there's a certain aspect of me and you that always makes her smile, whether she's just thinking about it, or teasing me about how I look concerning it."

Michael laughed and touched the tip of Sarah's nose. "Our baby."

"Precisely, love."

"What was she teasing you about, though?"

"Oh, just the woes of being pregnant." When Michael raised his eyebrows at her, she laughed and explained, "She was just telling me how horrible I am for not showing at all at four and a half months pregnant. I pointed out to her that I am, though, so she went off on how she can't believe I'm going to be a mother." She kissed him on the lips the went around behind him, tugging off his long coat.

Turning to look at his wife as she hung up his coat in the closet, Michael commented, "You don't look like you're showing."

"It's this sweater," she said simply.

"If you say so, sweetheart."

She turned back towards him, but inched towards the kitchen, mischievous gleam in her eye. "What, you want to see?"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Neither does dinner."

"I want a shower after we eat, Sarah. Both of us."

"I thought you'd never ask." She grinned and made a dash for the couch as the phone went off at that moment.

Michael moseyed into the kitchen to see what she would perhaps be cooking up. He saw the ground beef in the sink, along with a whole sweet onion and sauce. Sloppy Joes. He grinned. Perfect, something he could help with. He grabbed a pan and dumped the beef in, breaking it up with a spatula.

"Well, well, well. Look who's doing the cooking. Don't you need to turn the heat on to start cooking the meat?"

Michael turned, grinning at Sarah, who was standing in the doorway, smiling back at him. "Who called, darling?"

"That was Betty, from the University. She and a few other staff members want to give us a bit of a farewell dinner Friday night." She sighed, entering the kitchen and sitting down at the small table. "I don't know how much energy I'll have left. And I don't really have anything suitable to wear anymore..." She trailed off.

"Your wedding dress wouldn't work?"

"I highly doubt it. My stomach isn't they only thing that's grown." She ran her hand through her hair. "I'll give it a shot though. If it doesn't work, I'll see if Mom can think of something." She got up and started chopping up the onion. "I suppose now would be a good a time as any to get a bit of a new wardrobe."

"I don't see why you shouldn't, you'll need it soon anyways, no?"

Sarah was mincing the onion now. At that comment, she laughed ruefully. "You aren't very sensitive, are you?"

Michael chuckled and blew her a kiss. "I guess not."

* * *

"Sarah, I'll do the dishes. Go get in the shower, I'll be there shortly. You look about shot."

Sarah groaned. "Fine, but you get to carry me into the bedroom at least." Her smile returned.

"Okay then." Michael stood up and walked over to Sarah, who was leaning against the sink, her arms crossed, small stomach just barely protruding underneath the large, warm sweater she was wearing. "You look beautiful." Sarah's gaze was locked on his as he wrapped his arms around her and swept her off her socked feet.

As he carried her through the living room and into the bedroom, she nipped his ear with her lips and replied, "Thank you, darling. I love you."

* * *

Five minutes later, Sarah had managed to extract herself from her husband's hungry arms with reprimanding words about the dishes and the fact that he'd soon join her, get undressed, and in the shower. The burst of hot water and steam on her head and shoulders felt wonderful, so she stood there, soaking in the warmth and working out the kinks in her neck, truly relaxing for the first time in over a week. Opening her eyes, she grabbed the shampoo and rubbed some into her hair, massaging her scalp. Stepping directly under the jet of water again, she closed her eyes blissfully and rinsed her hair out, quickly pushing it back out of her eyes. Getting impatient, she called out, "Michael? Almost finished?"

"Yes."

Sarah nearly jumped as he whispered in her ear and put his arms on her shoulders, rubbing them with his firm grip. Sarah moaned.

"Darling, next time, a fair warning would be nice...my heart's pounding like mad." She turned and faced him, and he pulled her into a hug.

"Is this better, Sarah?"

"Wonderful."


	16. Farewell

Chapter Sixteen: Farewell

* * *

Michael simply stared as his wife swept grandly out of their bedroom that following Friday evening. Marsha had definitely kept Sarah busy when they'd gone shopping the day before. The dress she wore was one of the most gorgeous ones he had ever seen on her perfect figure; it was a stunning periwinkle color, made of layer upon layer of floor-length, silky chiffon. The top was low-cut, and only a touch revealing. What could be the neckline was craftily twisted into a loose rope, bordering the top of the dress in a low, wide V, which at it's highest point, rested just below her collarbone before sweeping up onto her shoulders. Like with her wedding dress, there wasn't a waistline. It simply had a sash just below the bust line. Around her arms she had her creamy-white silk shawl, and her eyes were sparkling in a way that he had never seen before.

Sarah's gentle smile appeared at the sight of her husband's shameless, open staring. Taking his arm, she asked, "What? Did I do a horrible job with my hair? Or am I too obvious in this dress for your taste?" Her eyes were dancing as she said this.

Michael turned to face his beautiful wife properly, answering, "No, like I said, you hardly show at all. You're simply stunning, entrancing. Breathtaking." Taking her chin in his hand, he tilted her head back and leaned down, kissing her deeply.

As he expected, her arms snaked around his neck and she lovingly and fervently returned it, whispering as they broke apart, "I love you with all of my heart and soul, Michael. Nothing will ever change that." Gazing at him, she added, "You look very handsome tonight."

Michael broke fully from the embrace and put his arm around Sarah's shoulders, escorting her out the door. As he did so, he replied, "Sarah, there is no way on earth that I could ever tell or show you just how much I love you. My love for you grows every day. I find myself loving you more than I ever dreamed possible."

They were in the elevator now. Putting her head close to Michael's, Sarah said quietly and seriously, "And people wondered what I saw in you, wondered how I fell so deeply in love with you, a physics professor. But never once have I ever had to wonder, to speculate why, because you so readily, so faithfully, so fully prove your love for me every single day. Just a look or a touch is all you need give me to convey your love. Nothing more."

As the doors to the elevator opened onto the first floor, the couple headed into the lobby and out into the nippy night air. Michael squeezed Sarah's shoulders and kissed the top of her head, murmuring, "I love you."

* * *

Walking into the elaborate Italian restaurant, Michael and Sarah were positively smothered with cries of cheerful hellos from their co-workers as they were ushered to the long table that was tucked away in the back of the dining hall. It was a small gathering considering the size of the faculty at the University, but there were probably a good ten people there.

When Betty appeared at Sarah's side, Sarah said, "I thought you said this would be a _small_ dinner, maybe three others?" But she was smiling broadly as she said it, and she let go of Michael, hugging her friend tightly.

"I was rather surprised myself, but I couldn't say no to them, could I?" Walking towards the table, Betty scrutinized Sarah, casting her motherly eye up and down her. "You blow me away, sweetie. If I didn't hear it directly from your mouth, I would have never guessed that you were expecting a baby."

"Well, my wedding dress doesn't quite fit anymore, if that will convince you. The top's a tad tight, though the dress itself still works fine. Otherwise I'd have worn that instead." Sarah pulled out a chair and lowered herself onto it, Betty following suit next to her. "Mom was a great help though, she picked this out."

"It looks amazing on you, Sarah. You're such a pretty thing, and Michael's a very lucky man." She smiled as Sarah looked down at her hands, blushing slightly.

"I hear it a million times a day from him."

"And rightfully so. But how have you been? I've missed you in the office and during lunch hour!"

"Well, I'm finally over the morning sickness, thank goodness, so I've gotten slightly more sleep in the mornings and can eat a proper breakfast again, so I have most of my energy completely back, but packing is starting to tire me out, I'll admit. At least it's mostly done."

"Goodness, Sarah, we're really going to miss you and that amazing husband of yours when you move."

"And we'll miss all of you." Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Sarah looked up at Michael, flashing her smile at him. "Sit down, darling."

"I don't mind if I do."

* * *

A half hour later the meal arrived, generous servings of spaghetti with large Italian meatballs and thick, warm, spicy sauce piled high on the plate. Smiling up at the waiter who set her plate down in front of her, Sarah said quietly, "Thank you." She silently picked up her knife and fork, letting the setting wash over her as she glanced around at all of her former coworkers. It was finally hitting her head on. They likely wouldn't be seeing many of these people for a long time. Not only was this move an extra safety precaution, but also the signification that Sarah and Michael had a life to lead now, and soon, a family to raise. This was the final farewell.

Trying desperately not to let the gathering tears of love and gratitude slide down her cheeks, Sarah glanced over at Michael when she felt his gentle touch on her hands, which had lowered to her lap. He leaned over and whispered something into her ear.

"Darling, we can go. I know you're tired."

Reading the true meaning of his words and understanding in his eyes, she shook her head, replying in hushed tones, "No, Michael. We owe them this at least." Brushing her eyes quickly with the back of her hand, she picked up her fork and began to eat.

Michael straightened back up and started on his own meal, sighing. He knew Sarah was missing Washington already. He was too. It was an odd feeling to feel happy, sad, excited, and sober all at once. Happiness at the thought of his and Sarah's love for each other, for their first child. Sadness at leaving Washington, leaving friends and family behind. Excited for the prospects of the future in Cedar Grove and their careers. Sober at the thought that life really isn't a bowl of cherries. Danger still lurked, yet so did joy and happiness. It was an odd thing to ponder. Yes. But fascinating, intriguing, revealing. The twists and turns of life. Michael suddenly jerked back to reality when he heard his name.

"Michael, where are you?" Professor Murphy's deep laugh resounded over the table. "Always thinking, always in another world. Boy, do get up and ask your girl to dance with you."

Michael was suddenly aware of the mellow sound of several violins and a flute in the background, playing some soothingly familiar tunes. Looking down at his plate he realized most of his food was gone. Turning to Sarah, he found her gazing at him quietly, smile in her eyes. Taking her hand, he asked her as he stood, "Will you dance with me, darling?" In answer, she rose gracefully to her feet, following his lead to the corner of the spacious dining hall. Michael was hardly one to sink completely into the charm and allure of music, but tonight, a last evening together with friends he'd grown to love, with his wife in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder, he danced away, enjoying it as he had never done before.

"Tonight, of all nights, I can understand why music charms you so, my love. It can carry your thoughts beyond what you can imagine, take them further than silence ever could."

Sarah laughed softly in his ear. "So that's why you were so lost while we were eating. Betty and Mary Anne were telling me about the little quartet as they played. It's one I've wanted to hear for the longest time." She grinned, looking at Michael as they swayed gently together. "Lucky for me, they knew that."

Kissing Sarah on the nose just as the song ended, Michael smiled. "Lucky for you."

* * *

"Darling, I love you with all of my heart."

Michael rolled over and put his arms around Sarah, shrugging the covers off of himself. As he began kissing her hungrily, he mumbled, "You never need to tell me. You show me everyday that your heart belongs to me, and me only."

Pushing her husband gently off of her, she worked herself on top of him, kissing him back. "You already told me tonight in very special words that you love me deeply. I figured it was my turn, but that I'd make it short and sweet because I'd love some sleep."

Kissing Sarah one last time, Michael replied, "I get the point."

He saw the glitter of his wife's eyes as she noiselessly sunk back into her spot on the bed, whispering as she did so, "You catch on quick, love."


	17. Memories

Chapter Seventeen: Memories

* * *

Closing the front door behind him, Michael grinned at the mellow, soothing tune of the flute that Marsha had given to Sarah before they moved. She really had warmed back up to the lovely instrument in the past few months, practicing away the kinks of dormant fingers and lips. He recognized her playing some soothing waltz, probably the Vienna Waltz. His gaze swept around the open living room.

Their lovely, spacious cottage was warm and inviting, the windows decorated with Marsha's delicate, handmade curtains, and Sarah's own creative touch of style colored the walls and interior of every room. After three months in Cedar Grove, Michael had become more than at home with it, loved it's simple beauty with all of his being. His teaching job was going wonderfully at a local college just in the nearby city, and Sarah was enjoying her substitute duties at the country's public high schools.

Draping his coat over the back of the couch, Michael wandered towards the back of the cottage, from which the melodies flowed. He stopped in the doorway of the family room, gazing at the form of his wife's beautiful figure, turned slightly away from him as she read the music on the stand in front of her and let her fingers lift and drop off and onto the keys. When the last notes of the complicated waltz faded into an enchanting echo of nothingness, he moved silently behind her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders, rubbing them lovingly.

Sarah's tensed shoulders loosened instantly as she lowered the flute from it's position and held it vertically against herself, moaning at the wonderful feeling of her husband's touch. "You don't know how deliciously marvelous that feels, Michael." She turned slowly and stared into his eyes, gentle smile on her face. Flute still in her grip, she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him hungrily. "How was work, my darling?"

Kissing his wife back with equal passion, he answered back as he rubbed her back, "Work was fine. How are you feeling today, Sarah?" He ran his fingers through her silky, short locks. They went uncurled today, as she had often been doing lately. "By the way, the skill of your fingers comes back stronger and clearer every day. What you do with your flute is amazing."

Sarah's gentle laugh rang like bells on a clear, cold night. "I'm fine, Michael, I've never felt better. It's nice having something constructive, and yet, equally entertaining to do these days. Besides teaching, that is." Her eyes glistened. "I'm so glad Mom found Grandfather's flute..." Her voice drifted off, a far away look appearing in her gorgeous blue eyes. The day had been a sad one, but Sarah had brightened instantly when her mother had pressed the old case into her hands.

"_Sarah, come here, I have something for you, something that I found while I was going through my things."_

_It was moving day, and Sarah and Michael were saying their last goodbyes before heading home to Cedar Grove. Sarah had been feeling particularly irritable and sad, but couldn't resist her mother's request when she saw a buoyant sparkle appear in her eyes- a sparkle that rarely shone since the death of her father and husband._

_Sarah had been confused and speechless when Marsha gently placed an old flute case in her hands._

"_Mom- Mom, I haven't played since I was fifteen..." _

_That was the year that Grandfather died. Grandfather, who had taught her so many things. He'd shown Sarah the beauty of nature, the stunning, majestic beast known as the horse, taught her to love them, to ride them, to become one with them. He'd been her first riding instructor. He'd shown her the world of music and it's ability to take you anywhere you wished to go, express any feeling. It was his loving hands that had guided her through the learning of the flute. It was his hands that had flowed beautifully over the bowstrings of his violin, raced on his flute. He'd always been there. Until the day the things he loved brought about his death. A horrible boating accident. Much like Michael's during their honeymoon._

"_Oh Sarah, this is your grandfather's old flute. It was in that cedar chest in the attic. I happened to run across it while cleaning; he wanted you to have it." _

_Marsha watched her daughter's nimble fingers slowly flip the latches on the case. As she lifted the top up, she brushed her fingers lightly over the three pieces of the old instrument. The last traces of sadness and sourness vanished from her daughter's eyes instantly. Her perfect grin once again lit her face, highlighting her features. _

_Looking up, eyes slightly wet, Sarah whispered, "I thought this was gone. Disappeared for good." She hugged her mother tightly and warmly. "Thank you, Mom. I've missed Grandfather's flute all of these years. Thank God you finally found it."_

"Sarah. Sarah." Michael's voice gently called her out of her reverie. He had no need to ask what she'd been thinking; it showed in her eyes. And she'd told him before the story behind the music that she loved so well. Hugging her close to him, he asked gently, "Revisiting the past, sweetheart?"

She simply nodded. Then she spoke. "I once told Mom not long ago to not be afraid to remember him, to cherish the memories of him. I suppose I need to take my own advice at times."

A laugh purred in Michael's throat, but didn't fully emerge. He touched his nose with hers. "There's only one thing I can say, dear."

Rubbing Michael's hair through her hands, she asked, "And what's that?"

"Only that I love you with all of my heart."

"I love you too, Michael." Sarah gently pulled away and sat down on the armchair to begin cleaning her flute before putting it away. "Before you ask about dinner, Jim called this morning and invited us to his diner."

Still standing where Sarah had left him, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt collar, he replied enthusiastically, "Marvelous! What time?"

Giggling at her husband, Sarah glanced up as she snapped the case closed. "Seven thirty. But don't expect me to battle with Jim over the cooking tonight, darling. I find it a welcome break from my usual obligations."

"Of course not. I've been trying for months to get you to let me do some of the work around here, and here you are, nearly eight months pregnant, still raring to go. It's a relief that you intend to let someone other than yourself do the cooking for once."

Standing up, one hand resting on her small stomach that was innocently bulging beneath her simple shirt, she eyed him and said, "I don't see what's wrong with any of that."

Michael could only shake his head, small smile on his face as his beautiful wife swept out of the room to attend the laundry.

* * *

Early the next morning, Sarah groggily dragged herself out of bed and picked up the ringing phone. "Yes?"

A voice on the other end inquired, "May I please speak to Dr. Sarah Armstrong? This is Cedar Grove High School."

Darn. They needed a substitute teacher. "This is her speaking."

"Would you perhaps be available to teach for several Biology and physics classes today?"

Sarah sighed to herself, pondering it. "I suppose I can make it in. I'll be there." Accepting the thanks and hanging up, she stood up, stretching. Michael would be teaching some later morning classes, so she didn't need to worry about them wrestling for the bedroom shower. Smiling at the thought, she leaned down to kiss him, then hurried to go get ready for the school day.

* * *

Sarah leaned back in her chair, elbows resting on the armrests, hands in front of her, playing with her fingers, which she had connected at the tips. The far away look in her eyes had returned, she was humming softly to herself. The current class was taking an exam. Glancing around, she noticed that only a few students were still lingering on last questions, so she stood up and went to the board and began to write the homework assignments on it. Finishing, she turned around and addressed the class. "Your usual teacher has left me instructions to lead a free talk session once everyone has completed the exam. Write down your homework assignment and bring your exams up here."

One boy, Sarah noticed, seemed intrigued by her. She knew it wasn't often that you found a young woman teaching advanced science subjects in a high school. Especially a pregnant one. Walking over to the podium that stood before the class, she rested her arms on it, looking down at the guidelines for the free talk, smiling to herself. She checked the clock. "You've got two minutes to finish up and hand the test in."

Once the final test was handed in, Sarah pulled the desk chair to the front of the room and sat down. She surveyed the class with a gentle smile. "Alright. Mr. Onaye says you can bring up whatever you like for discussion, so long as learning can be profited from it." The boy who had been watching her with such interest immediately raised his hand. She'd been expecting something from him. She nodded in his direction, indicating that he could speak.

"Dr. Armstrong, I'm sorry to sound impertinent, but you've got us all wondering: How does such a young person like you, especially a woman, hold so much passion for learning and sciences?"

Sarah's warm laugh filled the room at his question. "You're not being impertinent at all. May I ask your name?"

"Michael," He replied.

"Ah, that is my husband's name." Sarah's eyes were glowing. "Well Michael, since you seem to really care, I'll tell you that my love for books, learning, science, nature, and music are all interconnected, and were spurred on by two very influential men in my life." She paused, noticing that she held the class's attention. "They were my father and grandfather. My grandfather was my mainstay after my father's death when I was nine years old; I had been very close to my father. Dad showed me the wonder and joy of science and books and music by helping me to relate them to what my grandfather taught me to love." Sarah couldn't sit still. She rose and began to pace, continuing. "When Grandfather died only six years after Daddy, I felt as if my world were crashing down around me; my mother didn't do too well either. I stopped playing the flute immediately, and two years later, horseback riding. But I still loved what both men had shared in teaching me to appreciate, and I delved into it. I threw myself into my studies, and rose from the typical good kid to the top student, made it through college, taught at a large university, met and married my husband. Moved on. But still preserved their memory, let their influence on me influence what I do for others. I wanted to share my love as my family did for me." Clasping her hands behind her back, standing stationary before the group of students, she finished, "So here I am."

A snide comment managed to reach Sarah's ears from the back of the room. "So much for a good teacher, sharing her love. There was nothing profitable for learning in that waffle."

Sarah looked directly into the girl's eyes, piercing them with her own brilliant blue ones. "Young lady, I wouldn't have confided such personal information in all of you if I didn't think you would learn from it. There is a bottom line, a lesson to be learned. Read between the lines. What am I trying to tell you all without using repeated words?" Her eyes roamed the room, and she smiled at Michael as he slowly and uncertainly raised his hand. "Yes, Michael?"

"Well, ma'am, it kind of sounds like you're implying that we need to learn to appreciate and respect those around us who attempt to teach us wonderful things about life. Try to understand why something can be so special and mean so much, see why it could be important. We have to look past our own egos and opinions to see the deeper meaning of things besides only what we think of them."

Sarah, who's smile had been etched in her eyes when Michael started, had gone slowly to her perfect, beautiful one as Michael kept going. "Exactly! I don't know if I could have put it in better words myself! Great job, Michael." The bell rang at that moment, and Sarah stepped back, sitting back down into her chair, resting her hand on her stomach. As the class packed up and began to leave, she called out a final reminder, "Don't forget your reading and synopsis for chapter thirty-four." She smiled as Michael glanced back at her and grinned, waving a goodbye.

It was lunch hour for Sarah now. She put the chair back behind the desk and walked down to the teacher's lounge, thoroughly pleased with how the last lesson had gone. It would be interesting telling her husband about it. She'd been thinking about her father the whole time she sat in that classroom. He'd been a teacher also.


	18. With Smiles and Laughter

Chapter Eighteen: With Smiles and Laughter

* * *

A sharp rap sounded on Michael's classroom door. He sighed. It was always, always in the middle of a complicated equation that always took ample time to explain. He set the chalk down and turned to the door, calling as he did so, "Come in."

The young receptionist from the college office poked her head in. Something wasn't right in her eyes. She said breathlessly, "Professor, a call has just come in for you, it's a matter of great urgency. Wayside Creek emergency room."

Michael was out the door in an instant. _Something's happened to Marsha._ Marsha had moved into Wayside Creek about a month and a half ago and started her shop in the nearby city. She and Jim spent quite a bit of time together when the other wasn't working; after Sarah had introduced them they'd become fast friends, and Jim had once again offered invaluable help. _Sarah. _Did she know? Michael paused and waited for the receptionist to come within range of him. As she drew closer, walking rapidly, he asked, "Do you know if Sarah, my wife, knows?"

"I'm not sure. They mentioned her name though."

Michael swept into the office and grabbed the phone on the first desk. He knew it was the right one because it was off it's hook. "Hello?"

"Professor Armstrong?"

"Yes."

"I'm afraid there has been an accident involving your mother-in-law. She's being tended right now, they're attempting to stabilize her."

"Does my wife know?"

"There was no answer at the house."

"She's subbing today at Cedar Grove High School." He quickly rattled off the number, then told the informant he was on his way.

* * *

"Dr. Armstrong!" It was the young lad, Michael. Sarah jerked to full attention, fearful of the confusion in his eyes.

"Yes, what is it?" Her voice was sharp, no longer warm and pleasant.

"There's a call waiting for you in the office. You have to come right away."

Sarah was out of her seat and flying down the hall before Michael even realized where she'd gone. Dashing quickly into the office, she frantically searched Mrs. Lambert's face. The older woman simply held out the receiver, worried look in her eyes.

Sarah snatched it up, nearly screaming into the mouthpiece, "Hello? This is Dr. Sarah Armstrong!" Her heart was in her throat, and she swore it nearly stopped at the next words.

"Dr. Armstrong, I regret to inform you of this, but there's been an accident with your mother. She's in Wayside Creek emergency room being stabilized now. Your husband was reached first and he's on his way. "

Sarah's voice was stronger than she had expected it to sound. "I'm leaving now." At that moment, her husband came crashing in, seeming to bring a tornado with him.

"Thank God, Sarah! We've got to go."

* * *

Sarah sat in a chair, tight as a coil ready to spring, her face tear-streaked. She was nervously wringing her hands and the strap of her purse, her eyes resting intently on her husband's back, ears pricked sharp. Michael was bent over the front counter, arguing with the receptionist.

"Listen, ma'am, all I ask is that we be allowed to see her. She's my wife's mother, and Sarah's in a right state, worried sick. She's got her eyes glued to my back, watching me, listening."

The old woman answered back stiffly, "There's a roomful of people wondering what's wrong with people they know, I don't see why your wife should be a special case over everyone else that was here and patiently waiting before you."

Michael sighed, beginning to get extremely frustrated. "Miss, I don't appreciate this smart alec talk from you. Hell, my wife is eight months pregnant, she doesn't need more strain! And you shouldn't need more of a reason."

At his words, Sarah rose and quickly went to his side, brushing away her tears as she went. She placed her hands on his shoulders and said quietly, "Darling, don't make a fuss. I'm fine."

Still looking at the woman, Michael replied, "I'll make all the fuss I want. You're my wife, Marsha's my mother-in-law, and I love you both. I want answers. Besides," he said, glancing around, "there's no one else here. She's purposely giving us a hard time."

Thankfully, at that moment, a doctor walked through a back doorway, glancing at Michael, Sarah, and the receptionist. "Peggy, quit giving them such a damn hell of a time." He turned to Michael and Sarah. "You'll be Professor and Doctor Armstrong, correct? Son-in-law and daughter to Marsha Sherman?"

Sarah looked up hopefully, answering, "Yes, I'm her daughter, Sarah. How is she? What happened? Can we see her?" Her finger was in her mouth.

"I, uh...I'd like to speak with you both before I allow you back to see her. It's important."

"Of course." Michael took his wife by her shoulders, squeezing them as they followed the doctor to a small office.

* * *

"Sit down, please." The doctor waited a moment, then, sitting down in his chair behind his desk, continued. "Mrs. Sherman apparently had a break-in and robbery at her store in Melbourne today- probably about two hours ago now." He stood back up and went to sit across from the young couple. "I don't know exactly how to tell you this, but she was shot in the head and is extremely unstable. She may not make it through the night."

Not knowing what to do, he simply handed Sarah a tissue. "I'm so sorry. This is probably the worst thing that needs to come up in your condition."

Sarah managed to smile slowly through her gently falling tears. "Don't worry about me. I often forget that I'm pregnant, and don't need the reminder. As you can see, I've got all the reminders I need. But please, can we see Mom?"

The look on the middle-aged doctor's face was serious, but there was a twinkle of laughter in his eyes nevertheless. This was one feisty young woman. "I have to warn you, she's in bad shape." He hesitated slightly, but was urged on by Michael's raised eyebrows. "'Bad' doesn't even really begin to describe her condition. It's uncertain that she'll recognize either of you."

Sarah nodded, giving her husband's hand a squeeze, causing him to look over at her. She gave him a small, sad smile, which he returned, rubbing her hand back, then she said to the doctor, "We're ready."

"I'll take you through now."

* * *

Sarah was silent when they walked into the hospital room that housed Marsha's pale, weak body. There were many machines hooked up to her petite profile, tubing coming from her nose and mouth. Sarah stroked her mother's drawn, ghostly cheek, then sat down wordlessly in the chair next to the bed and held her hand. Marsha, undoubtedly, _was_ in horrible shape. It would be a long night.

* * *

It was dark. Someone was by her side, head down on the bed, sleeping. _Where am I? Why do I hurt like hell?_ Marsha was confused, couldn't think straight. She tried to say something, but couldn't, thanks to the tube that was down her throat. Suddenly, as she tried to move her hand closer to the sleeping figure that she could only see out of the corner of her eye, illuminated by moonlight, she felt her chest constrict unbearably. What was happening? Instant, complete darkness engulfed her.

* * *

The day Marsha was buried was bittersweet.

* * *

In the week leading to the funeral, sobs had wracked Sarah's body continually throughout the silent nights, and the best Michael could do was just to hold her close, humming some of her favorite tunes to her. But on the day of final farewell, Sarah was almost back to normal, hardly a streak to be seen on her young face. The glitter in her eyes had dulled, though her gentle smile had finally returned. It was due, in part, to some letters that had been found accompanying Marsha's will.

After reading them, Sarah had dissolved into tears once again, but that night she slept peacefully. Michael dared to brooch the subject the following morning.

"Sweetheart, what was in those letters your mom left?"

Getting up slowly from her chair, Sarah walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him hungrily and tenderly. Then she finally said, "The last words of wisdom she knew I would need to hear. She always said it to us, said we'd need to remember those words when she was gone. I just brushed them off. Johnathan was silenced by them." She sighed. "She was always able to tell me just the right thing to put me back in line. Always had a final word of comfort and wisdom to give. To me especially."

Taking her husband's hand, she silently led him outside onto the front porch, sitting down in her rocking chair, hand resting over her stomach. "Her last words of wisdom and love and comfort and direction to me were the ones I hated most to hear, but the ones that I now value most." Glancing at her husband, seeing the wonder and worry in his eyes, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded, single piece of paper and handed it to him.

His fingers fumbled slightly as he unfolded the paper. There were only a few lines of Marsha's neat, flowing cursive on it. It simply read,

"_Remember me with smiles and laughter, for that is the way I remember you all. __If you can only remember me with tears and sadness, then don't remember me at all."_

"Sarah," Michael said, his voice cracking, eyes beginning to tear up, "you have one incredible mother."

Smiling over at her husband, she grasped his hand and held it, rocking gently, turning her gaze to look back over the beautiful scenery of the country land. Her eyes held a far away look, her smile still holding a trace of sadness. They sat there for a spell, rocking quietly together.

Sarah broke the silence unexpectedly when she said, "It's hard to let go, Michael. But I have to. That's life, it goes on. Mom's legacy lives on in all of us, she'll always be there for us in some small way. Anyways, I have you, and our baby soon, and that's all that matters. I love you."

* * *

That day was bright, sunny, and warm. Just as the last flower was placed on Marsha's casket, Sarah's hand gently held back the priest who resided, and her gentle touch told him not to step back and allow the casket to be lowered. He looked over at her, and smiled warmly, nodding.

Sarah glanced over at her husband and brother, taking a deep breath, then addressed the small crowd of family and friends. "Right away, I and Johnathan thank you from the bottom of our hearts for coming today. But I have to admit that my mother's death hit me very, very hard. It was totally unexpected, and most certainly uncalled for. But there is a time for everything, I suppose."

She paused, taking another breath to steady her slightly shaky voice, then continued, "I was a mess all week long. I honestly didn't know how I would get on without Mom, and, quite frankly, it hurt a damn lot knowing that she wouldn't get to see her third grandchild, and my first child, born. It hurt beyond imagining. Throughout my entire life, child and adult, Mom was always there, and her words of wisdom have always put me straight and helped me to see circumstances in a new light. I know you all loved this woman, and you're all effected. I'd like to take a moment to read to you her last words of wisdom that she wrote for me, that I want to pass on to you all."

Sarah's voice had steadied, but her hands were shaking somewhat badly, and she dropped the paper she was holding. Johnathan stopped her from trying to pick it up, and grabbed it himself. He unfolded it, and read it in his deep voice, out loud to the crowd. Tears were streaming silently down his face as he did so. "Remember me with smiles and laughter, for that is the way I remember you all. If you can only remember me with tears and sadness, then don't remember me at all."


	19. Restoration

Chapter Nineteen: Restoration

* * *

A week following the funeral, Sarah was puttering around the house by herself, cleaning and dusting whatever she pleased, quite deprived of her teaching duties on her new doctor's, Michael's, and Johnathan's orders, because she was eight and a half months pregnant, and they saw it as a perfect reason to keep her around the house. She completely disregarded them when it came to "taking it easy" though, as she often did. She was worrying about legal matters that involved her mother's death while she cleaned- her mother had technically been robbed then murdered, and trials would have to ensue as soon as the man responsible was found. Or so she thought. Hearing the phone ring, Sarah tossed her cleaning rag into a hamper as she passed the laundry room and rushed into the living room to grab it. It was Johnathan.

"Hello, Johnathan." Sarah wasn't very pleased at being house-bound, and she let him know.

"Sarah," she heard him sigh, "not now, okay? Listen, I just got a call from the police department in Melbourne, West Virginia. They said they found the man responsible for the break-in and Mom's death."

His voice had quieted considerably. Sarah groaned inwardly, dreading all of the prosecution trials that would follow. Just the thing she needed with a baby coming. She decided to bite the bait, so answered cautiously, "And?"

"The guy gave up a fight when the force tried to arrest him. He took off in his car and then ended up driving right into a river. He's dead."

"Just reckless driving, or did alcohol once again impair all sense of moral ethics and direction?" Sarah's voice had lowered to a considerable growl. Johnathan figured she was clenching her teeth quite tightly.

"Alcohol, Sarah. We've nothing to worry about but Mom's will now, thank God. I wasn't keen on you having to be present at anything."

"Johnathan-"

"I know, I know. You're pregnant, not an invalid. But that baby will be here any day now. So I suggest you stop ignoring Dr. Foster's orders, mine, and Michael's and go get your flute out. Relax. Play Mom the tunes that my fingers could never handle."

Her brother's words finally got through to Sarah, and they also made her smile for the first time in days. There was a spark back in her voice as she replied with a smile in her tone, "I just might do that, John."

John was smiling too. "Good. Now, Eva and I will try to drive down this weekend or next depending on work and what's going on with you."

"Oh John, do come down. And bring the girls. I've missed them. You're coming this weekend. No excuses."

"And just how would we find the pair of you if we get here and discover you've up and left for the hospital, young lady?"

Sarah chuckled. "You'll find us. Promise. I've got to go though- I wanted to make a roast for dinner. I should start it now. See you Friday evening?"

"Saturday afternoon."

"We'll be expecting you, John. I love you."

"Love you too, Sarah."

Hanging up, Sarah sighed, smiling and shaking her head. Johnathan was incredible. He was the only man besides Michael who knew just what to say to cheer her up an pull her out of a dull gloom. But then, he was her brother, after all. It was to be expected.

"Golly, ditch the roast, I want my flute instead. Michael can just make some salad or something for us when he gets home."

Sarah got up from the couch and went to her bedroom closet to pull out her flute. Glancing out the window and seeing the sun shining so brightly, she turned her gaze to her flute, as if sizing it up, then said to herself, "I do believe I'll go out on the porch. Such a gorgeous day outside."

She wandered out onto the cozy front porch and settled into her rocking chair, taking her flute out of it's case and carefully piecing it together into one long instrument. She then placed her fingers on the keys, and slowly raised it to her lips. The first note that flowed evenly from the flute was like medicine, and for a while, Sarah played scale after scale contentedly. Feeling quite warmed up after a time, she took off on some of her mother's favorite pieces of music. Long and complicated though they were, Sarah's fingers nimbly jumped from note to note swiftly, then slowly, then moderately, and swiftly once again. The tone was so mellow, so beautiful, Sarah played on and on for a while, letting her fingers fly, playing whatever came to mind. Her last song though, was for both her mother and her father- the Vienna Waltz.

She played it several times over, letting memories wash over her as she did so. They were so warm, so loving, the memories seemed but a dream. But they had been real. Leaving herself to think on that, the last note resounded for the last time, and she let it fade on it's own. When her breath had depleted, Sarah lowered the flute and sunk back into her chair, content smile on her lips, the glitter in her eyes back. She sighed happily, then closing her eyes and resting her hands on her stomach, said to no one in particular, "'Feed the soul with art and music and it will live forever...' You never do learn to appreciate the meaning, nor fully understand it, till the art of music is the one thing that restores you."

* * *

Pulling into the driveway, Michael parked the car and got out. Walking up the front path to the porch, he smiled when he saw his wife fast asleep, her flute laid carefully across the arms of the rocking chair, her hands resting on it. It was a pretty picture. Too bad Sarah had finally exhausted herself to the point where she actually took a nap voluntarily. But then, the baby was only two weeks off, and liable to come any day now. She had every right to be exhausted. He leaned down, kissing her forehead gently, and carefully extricating the flute from her grasp as he did so. He set it down on the small table carefully, as he had often seen Sarah do, then gathered his wife up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, tucking her under the covers. She barely stirred. Some extra, proper sleep would do her a world of good. The last three weeks had been trying on them all. Healing was coming. Slowly, yes, but surely.

* * *

The persistent ringing of the phone woke Sarah out of her slumber, as if calling urgently for her. She was slightly confused as to how she ended up in her bed, but she realized Michael must be home. Stretching her arms above her head, she yawned widely, then got up to find her husband and see who was calling.

She found him in the living room, on the phone.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Armstrong isn't available at the moment. Who's calling please?"

Smiling, Sarah ran her hand through her hair, then said perkily, "Oh, yes she is."

Michael whipped around, saw his wife standing in the doorway, the smiled, saying, "Oh, good, you're up darling. Call for you." He turned his attention back to the phone, and said, "Forget that, she just walked in. Here she is."

Sarah swiftly went to the couch, dropped a kiss on Michael's head, and took the receiver from his hands. She said briskly into the mouthpiece, "This is Dr. Armstrong speaking, who is this?"

The voice on the other end answered, "Cedar Grove High School. We're in need of a substitute for the next few days and wanted to know if you would be available."

Sarah's eyebrows were knit together in question, but she answered quickly, "I'm sorry, I'm not sure why my name is still on the list. I won't be available for a while now- I have a baby due in a few weeks."

"Ah. Of course. The change must not have been sent to us yet. I'm very sorry to have bothered you."

Sarah laughed lightly, then replied, "That's perfectly alright. Mixed lines, that's all. I'll call in at the board office to make sure it was processed properly. Have a nice evening."

She hung up and sighed. The call to the board office would likely take some time to get to. Instead, she went to sit on her husband's lap, eyes glowing warmly, the smile reserved for him on her pretty face. She snaked her arms around his neck, then leaned in, kissing him passionately. "I love you, darling."

Kissing Sarah back just as eagerly and hungrily, Michael replied, "You're simply delicious, Sarah Louise. How about dinner at Jim's?"

Sarah pulled away and laughed. "I'm in no mood to cook anything tonight, so why not?"

"The way you were sleeping on the porch was enough to tell me it was time for a night out. Were you playing your flute much today?"

"Yes," Sarah murmured, nuzzling Michael with her nose. "For quite a while. John called and told me to do it. Best idea all day, that was."

"What else did he say?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now. John's bringing Eva and the girls up on Saturday, though, for a visit."

"Fine with me. Now how about heading to Jim's?" Michael nipped Sarah's ear and kissed her on her neck, causing her to shiver.

"I've no reason to object, except that I'm enjoying this."


	20. Irrational Fear

Chapter Twenty: Irrational Fear

* * *

Later that evening, Sarah, Michael, and Jim were sitting out on the porch of the diner, laughing and talking the time away. Jim had been somewhat subdued like Sarah and Michael in the last few weeks, but was getting better and enjoying immensely the company of his young friends.

His jolly laugh was ringing through the warm summer air as he asked Sarah teasingly, "When's that baby of yours going to make an appearance? I'm tired of waiting!"

Sarah chuckled, leaning back into the porch swing she and Michael were swaying on. "Believe me, Jim, I'm more anxious for it than you are. John says sometime in the next week or two, and so does Dr. Foster."

"Okay, okay, I'll lay off. But have you two given any thought as to what you'll name the little one? I've not heard a word on the subject."

Sarah glanced quickly at her husband, then giggled softly. "No...I can't say that we have."

Michael leaned over and kissed his wife on the neck, then looked up, smiling. "I guess we've just been so busy that we didn't give names any thought. And life got hectic in the last month or so."

Jim's demeanor changed noticeably at this comment, and he said quietly, "Yes..."

Sarah swiftly checked her watch, then stood up and went to Jim. She simply bent down and wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered in his ear, "It takes time, Jim. The best I can do to help you feel better is to give you a hug." She pulled away and kissed him gently on the cheek. "It's getting late, Michael and I should head home."

"I do wish you'd stay." Jim's eyes had a pleading look in them.

"Oh, Jim, I wish we could, but Michael's got work tomorrow at the local university and I've got to get some sleep- I've been getting tired sooner." _Much sooner, _Sarah added to herself. It was all she could do to stifle the yawn that was coming on.

"It's no small wonder, Sarah. Of course you two should get going. I don't know what I was thinking."

"We'll try to stop by later this week, okay Jim?" Michael got off the swing as he said this, then shook Jim's hand warmly and hugged him.

When Jim nodded, smile back in place, Michael grabbed Sarah's purse from the table and escorted her down the steps to the car. Sarah, of course, was protesting the whole way.

"Really, Michael, I'm not an invalid!"

"No, but you're dead on your feet, Sarah Louise." His tone silenced her, but she smiled over at him as they approached the car, and simply said, "You're more impossible than I am, I think, at times."

Michael took the opportunity to kiss her quickly on the lips and simply said, "Good."

* * *

Sarah rolled over in bed to lie on her side, propping herself up by her elbow. She watched her husband for a moment, who was apparently absorbed in the book he had in front of his face.

"Michael."

"Hmm?" He barely glanced at Sarah.

"Darling, put the book down. I want to talk to you."

Her words made him glance at her sharply. Closing his book and setting it on the bedside table, he turned onto his side to face his wife and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I'd like to tell you why Johnathan called earlier today."

Michael stroked his thumb down Sarah's jaw line and took her hand. "Yes?"

"The man who shot Mom is dead. There was a chase for him and he drove himself into a river. We don't have anything to worry about now."

Michael's eyes showed intense relief, along with a hint of remaining pain, as did Sarah's, though she was trying to hold it off. He drew her close in his arms, and she snuggled close to him. "Sarah, you've told me that it's okay to hurt. It's my turn to say it to you. Don't try holding it in. Alright, sweetie?"

Sarah gazed silently at him, her eyes misting up. She only said, "Okay," her voice cracking slightly.

Michael rubbed her arms and played gently with her hair, asking carefully, "_Have_ you given any thought to a name for our baby on your own time?"

Sarah sniffed and wiped her eyes quickly. "Not much, but some."

"Are you going to tell me your ideas?"

Sarah pulled out of Michael's arms and lay flat on her back, pulling the covers around her shoulders. "Turn off the light, Michael."

Michael wanted to pull her back in his arms, but resisted, so turned over and snapped off the light. He too lay on his back and burrowed under the covers, thinking to himself and waiting for sleep to come. Sarah would tell him when she was ready. She always did.

Sarah was getting upset. _Why the heck am I acting this way? Dear God, what's my problem? My husband just asked me a simple question and I'm as cold as stone towards him. _Sarah knocked herself out of her reverie and sighed softly.

"Mikayla Robyn for a girl, Nathaniel Graham for a boy."

Michael turned his head, looking at his wife. Her pretty face was softly illuminated by the glow of silvery moonlight and her hands were clasped together over her stomach. Her stunning blue eyes were wide open.

Sensing Michael watching her, she turned her head to him, and inquired softly, "Do you like them?"

Michael leaned over and kissed Sarah hungrily on the mouth, then sank back into his previous position. "They're perfect."

Sarah's smile once again crossed her face. "Good. Sweet dreams, Michael." She shifted onto her left side and was quickly lulled to sleep by the sound of the crickets singing the night away.

* * *

"Sarah, put that basket down. I'll get it."

Oh, Johnathan, really!" Sarah was exasperated, but smiling as she handed her brother the picnic basket.

"I can easily get Michael to gang up on you too, you know."

Michael came up behind Sarah and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing her tenderly on the nape of her neck. "Giving your brother the usual trouble, darling?"

Johnathan chuckled. "You could say that, Michael. Where's the girls?"

Sarah chirped in, "They're already down in the meadow with Eva, picking flowers. I sent them ahead a little bit ago."

"Ah, okay. Shall we head on out?" Johnathan offered Sarah his elbow, and Michael did the same on her other side. She linked her arms in each, and they stepped off the porch, jaunty spring in their step.

* * *

Sarah was sprawled on the picnic blanket, leaning back on her arms, watching her brother and husband play tag with her nieces while chatting with Eva.

"We haven't had much time to talk in the last few months, have we Sarah?"

Sarah plucked a flower by it's stem and started twirling it around her fingers. She looked up at Eva, squinting slightly from the bright sunlight. Sarah was dressed in a casual, yet stunningly pretty sun dress. Her sandals were at her side. She answered back, "No, I don't suppose we have. Life caught up with us both. You have John and the girls to take care of, I've got a house to keep up, Michael to keep happy and fed, not to mention I tire out by eight these days, being pregnant and all."

Eva's eyes softened, and she smiled warmly at Sarah. "That is understandable...and Mom Sherman passing away. Life did get in the way." She grabbed an apple and bit into it. After swallowing the bite, she continued. "I'm sure you'll be relieved when the baby finally comes."

Sarah looked thoughtful. After a moment or two, she said quietly, "Do you really want to know, Eva? I'm absolutely terrified. Positively." She let out a huge sigh. "But also excited beyond words. The emotion that wells up in my chest at times when I just think about it all, it's so overwhelmingly amazing."

"Oh, Sarah, everyone's frightened when their first baby's born." Eva put her arm around Sarah's shoulders and hugged her close. "I know I was. But don't you worry about a thing. Everything will be fine. And there's always drugs for pain and such."

At the last statement, Sarah laughed lightly. "Eva, I have a scientist's mind just like my husband, even though it may not necessarily _look_ that way." She brushed her hand through her hair. "Unless there's serious complications, I'm not touching any painkiller. I want to experience childbirth the way it is. It may sound crazy, but to me, it's easiest to respect the natural order that things are meant to be in and go along with it."

"You have more guts than any other woman I know, Sarah Armstrong," Eva laughed, giving her sister-in-law one last squeeze before standing up and brushing herself off. "Go for a walk?"

She offered her hand to Sarah, who grasped it, saying, "Why not?"

As the two women started walking quietly in the meadow, they were joined by their husbands, Ruth, and Laura. Michael at her side, with their hands clasped between each other, Sarah glanced around at them all and inquired, "Would anyone like to go see the pond?" She laughed merrily at the girls' cheers and cries of "Yes, yes, Aunt Sarah!" and led the way down.


	21. Perfect Love

Chapter Twenty-One: Perfect Love

* * *

"Darling, are you sure I shouldn't stay home with you today, just in case?"

Michael was finishing up his rushed breakfast, and for the fifth time that morning, Sarah said reassuringly, "I'll be fine, Michael. I promise I'll call you every two hours, like we've been doing for the last week and a half, and in between if anything happens." She walked over to him and lifted his chin up, kissing him full on the mouth. "Okay, sweetheart?"

Michael looked at his wife suspiciously, but sighed and kissed her back saying, "Alright." He kept going as he stood up and grabbed his briefcase. "But at the first sign of anything-"

Sarah cut him off and led him into the living room. "I won't repeat myself again. You just hurry yourself to work and don't worry about me." She reached around his neck and kissed him again, then again. "I'll be fine." Before he could say anything more, she pushed him out the door. "Have a good day, darling!"

Michael huffed as he scattered down the steps, and turned back to blow his wife one last kiss. "I guess I should know by now not to argue with you. Take it easy, Sarah." He didn't dare say anymore to her, for her eyes had flashed dangerously at him. He hurried to the car and took off for work, already quite behind.

Sarah watched from the doorway, smiling as she sighed in exasperation at her husband's nerves, hands on her hips. She glanced down at her stomach and said, "At this rate, Daddy will be a more nervous wreck than me when you make your appearance." She chuckled lightly as she withdrew and shut the door.

Sarah wandered over to the couch and picked up her latest read, muttering, "Though I'll admit I'm weary of waiting." She smiled again, looked down at her stomach, and said sternly, "So I'd advise you to hurry up!" With that, she sighed, putting her feet up on the coffee table. "May as well finish this book- seems that I've all the time in the world to do so."

* * *

Michael was getting extremely agitated- it was nearly lunch time and Sarah should have called at least once by now. Twice if she was sticking to the proposed schedule. Nothing had come from the office. Lucky for him, all of his students understood what his problem was, and several had convinced him to call Sarah as soon as the dismissal bell rang for lunch.

"Professor Armstrong, go call your wife right now. We don't mind. Anyways, we can finish up by ourselves."

Michael's head jerked up at the sound of his name, and he listened. "It touches me that you're concerned, Samantha, and thank you, but I really shouldn't-"

"You should." The young girl's voice was firm and resolute, and her eyes showed pure determination- quite like Sarah, in so many small ways.

"The bell rings in five minutes. I'll do so then."

* * *

The second the bell went off, Michael was out the door and down the hall like a shot. All the while, he continued attempting to reassure himself. _Nothing's happened. Sarah's okay. She's just outside on the porch with a book, or taking a bath, or resting, and time got away with her._

But try as he might, it wasn't working. He wouldn't be satisfied till he heard his wife's voice telling him there wasn't a thing wrong, and that she'd just gone out for a short walk in the meadow.

Before he knew it, he was in the office, dialing the number, then listening to the phone ringing on the other end. After a few rings, Sarah finally picked up.

"Sarah! Sarah, darling, are you okay?"

* * *

Sarah jerked awake at the sound of the shrilly ringing telephone. She rubbed her eyes quickly and grabbed the phone on the table next to her. "Yes?" She said, fighting off a yawn. The sound of Michael's frantic voice was like a douse of cold water over her head. She was fully awake in an instant.

"Oh, darling, I'm so sorry! I was reading and I suppose I fell asleep."'

"Are you sure you're okay, Sarah?"

"Just sleepy. But I'd like to fold a load of laundry, then while dinner's in the oven, take a long, hot bath."

"You do that, sweetheart. But my classes end early today, I'll be home by two."

Sarah let out a happy sigh. "Oh, good. I'm looking forward to seeing you, Michael. Love you!"

Michael chuckled. "Even when you're tuckered out, you've got that feisty streak. I love you darling, and I'll see you in a few hours."

Hanging up the phone, Sarah yawned again, stretching her arms above her head. She looked at the book she'd been reading, and said, "Moby Dick never did appeal to me." She ran her hands through her hair, then added as an afterthought, "Except for the fact that it positively lulls you to sleep." She sniggered to herself, then stood up and hurried into the laundry room upstairs.

* * *

Michael couldn't remember being more relieved in his life. He hung up the phone he'd been using, waved to the secretaries on his way out of the office, and chuckled to himself. Sarah sure managed to get him worked up over sort of nothing, but not really nothing. He moved swiftly down the long hallway to his classroom, and nearly passed Samantha as he did so. He didn't notice her till she called his name.

"Professor Armstrong!"

Michael jerked his head around and stopped in his tracks. "Oh, Samantha! I didn't see you there."

The young redhead laughed. "That's fine, sir. Is your wife okay though?" Her head was cocked and her tone slightly concerned. "She's due any day now, correct?"

"Yes, she is. And she's fine." Michael gave her a reassuring smile. "She's been reading Moby Dick- why, I'll never know- and it put her to sleep."

Samantha's eyebrows were knit together and an expression of dislike on her face. "I should say so! I devour every book there is, but I never could get through Moby Dick."

* * *

Sarah was going through the closets when Michael got home. He found her in their room, and he said incredulously as he snuck up behind her, "Why, might I ask, are you cleaning _again_?"

Sarah whipped around, one of her formal party dresses in her arms. On hand was over her heart, and she said breathlessly, eyes sparkling at Michael, "Oh, I just got an urge to do some cleaning and organizing." She hung the dress back up in the closet carefully, then turned back to her husband, kissing him hungrily. She pulled away, imploring gaze upon him. "But honestly, don't frighten me so!"

"I'm sorry, my dear. Will you allow me to get on bended knee and apologize?"

"Oh, shut up and let me hold you." Sarah wrapped her arms tightly around her husband, resting her head on his shoulder. "I missed you, Michael." She softly nuzzled him lightly with her nose, arms still around him.

"And I love you more than anything, Sarah Louise." He held his wife close.

The embraced didn't last long, however, for Sarah broke away, exclaiming happily as she rested her hand on her stomach. "Michael, the baby's kicking again, see?" She placed his hand where hers had been, eyes glowing. Michael could only smile as he felt his baby kicking Sarah persistently.

"Even though that baby keeps you up all hours of the night now, kicking, turning, and whatnot, your eyes always light up- every single time for the last four months." He pulled her to him again, kissing her forehead lovingly. "But I know exactly how you feel- such a small, wonderful miracle." He smiled down at her. "Now, why don't we go into the kitchen where you can sit down before the baby starts another infamous exercise session."

Sarah laughed warmly, eyes dancing. "You can say that again."

* * *

It was late, the sun had gone down, the temperature cooled off, and the crickets were singing. Michael was dozing as he read, and Sarah was trying to sleep fitfully. She finally just rolled onto her left side, facing the window, and grimaced. Her back had been hurting continually worse since she'd gotten up that morning, off and on. She'd not slept well as she could have in the last few months on account of the nightly kicking she received from her child, but even as she grew weary of it, it always made her joyful beyond words. That was how she'd endured it all. The simple joys of becoming a mother overrode all of it's disadvantages. By a rather large margin.

Sarah exhaled slowly and closed her eyes again, trying to relax. She let out a strangled gasp and clutched her pillow as an unbearably sharp pain shot through her lower back. It was all she could do to keep from crying as she turned over carefully, waiting for it to wear off. Once it did, she gripped Michael's arm and shook him, saying urgently, "Michael, darling, wake up. Michael, it's time to go!"

Michael's brain was only half registering any sounds, and it was the pain inflicted by Sarah's long nails digging into his arm that woke him up. One glance at Sarah's contorted face told him all he needed to know.

As Michael flung his book onto the bedside table and grabbed his clothes from earlier that day, Sarah said, "Michael...call Johnathan and Eva and then the doctor."

"Sarah, there's no time-"

Sarah's eyes were blazing. "I'm alright for the moment, just bloody hell call them, Michael, and then Dr. Foster!"

She then made her way carefully off the bed and headed into the living room to grab her coat. Her packed suitcase had been in the back seat of the car for a week. She couldn't help smiling to herself at Michael's jitters. She picked up her purse, which was hanging on the front door, and sighed whispering, "It's time." She laughed quietly to herself as she ran her hands through her hair and headed down the front steps.

* * *

Michael sat next to Sarah's bed, stroking back her hair from her forehead and rubbing her hand, which was gripping his tightly. It'd been an hour since they'd arrived at the hospital, and the contractions were becoming longer and more painful and frequent.

"How are you doing, darling?" Michael kissed Sarah's hand lovingly.

Sarah slowly exhaled, eyes closed, then said, smiling slightly, "It has to get worse before it gets better, Michael. It's nothing I can't handle." She sighed, resting her left arm over her eyes.

At that moment, Sarah's doctor walked in, attempting to straighten his white coat and hold onto his papers as he did so. Sarah put her arm down and smiled at him, saying quietly, "Good evening, Doctor."

The man was checking over the papers he had with him, and looked up and grinned at Sarah, saying, "Well, where's Sarah Armstrong's feisty streak?"

"I assure you, it's here. Just not to be seen for a while."

Her doctor chuckled, going over to the small sink. "I'm just going to scrub up, then have a look at you to see how things are going."

* * *

"Professor Armstrong, it's about time you went into the waiting room."

At the words of the nurse, Sarah's sweaty face jerked over to her husband, eyes somewhat fearful. "Oh, please, no, let him stay." Her brilliant blue eyes battled the nurse silently, but she fought off the pain of a contraction and said fiercely, "He's staying!"

"_There's _Sarah's feisty streak!" Dr. Foster walked back in, gloves in hand.

"How amusing." Sarah's eyes were blazing again, and her doctor wisely took the hint.

"We don't generally allow it, but your husband can stay- I think you'd maul me otherwise."

Sarah's teeth were clenched, eyes shut tight, her breathing getting hard. Through her teeth she nearly growled, "You bet I would." She had an iron grip on Michael's wrist.

"It's time to get down to business, Sarah."

* * *

Michael watched his wife as she started bearing down, groaning and gasping for breath. He quietly offered her gentle smiles and words of encouragement, still holding her hand.

Dr. Foster, meanwhile, was busy on his end, guiding Sarah in her breathing and pushing. He said loudly over Sarah's gasps and groans, "You're doing great! Scream if you want, it might help! The baby's crowning now."

Michael could only watch in amazement as his pretty wife just bore down more forcefully. It was amazing at the strength she had. He stroked her forehead, saying, "You're almost there, sweetie, almost there. Keep going."

* * *

The pain was excruciating, but the most wonderful pain Sarah had ever felt in her life. It was amazing. If she didn't have a job to do, she would have just stopped to marvel at it all. But she did have a job to do, a job to get done. When she heard Dr. Foster's words of praise and news that the baby was crowning, she bore down as hard as she could. She trusted the words Michael was saying quietly to her, trusting that her job was nearly finished.

She gave one last forceful push, and her doctor said, "It's out, Sarah, it's out!"

Seconds later she heard a piercing, somewhat strangled scream, and smiled, laughing and crying. She wrapped her arms around Michael, who'd bent down to kiss her.

"How do you feel, sweetheart?" he asked, stroking her jaw line. Michael's eyes showed pure love for his wife.

Sarah sighed happily. "Exhausted, Michael. but wonderful. Never better." Her eyes were sparkling.

The residing nurse walked over to the bedside and placed the baby in Sarah's arms when her husband withdrew. "You've got a beautiful, healthy daughter." She smiled and said, "Congratulations."

Sarah was only speechless as she looked at her baby, then up into her husband's face, tears of joy streaming down her face.

Michael took in the sight of his newborn daughter, heart filling with love. He looked to his wife, who was watching him with joy in her eyes, and said huskily, "Sarah, she's beautiful."

"She's perfect." Sarah lifted her chin as Michael bent down to kiss her again, smiling like no other.

Dr. Foster walked over and gave a satisfied nod. "You did an amazing job Sarah. No medications of any sort, practically all by yourself." He smiled at the couple, watching the tender exchange of emotions, then said, "And who might this healthy little seven pound, five ounce, nineteen inch beauty be?"

Sarah glanced over at her husband, who nodded, big grin on his face. She said to her doctor, "Dr. Foster, meet Mikayla Robyn Armstrong."

* * *

It was a week later, and Johnathan and Eva had driven up to see Sarah, Michael, and the baby.

"Oh, Sarah, she's the most precious thing I've ever seen." Eva was cooing softly over Mikayla, whom she held in her arms. Eva looked over at her husband. "Isn't she, John?"

Johnathan gently stroked Mikayla's cheek, and smiled up at his sister. "My little sister's growing up. She is _beautiful_, Sarah, Michael. You should be proud."

Sarah was sitting on Michael's lap in the lounge chair, looking on at her daughter proudly. "I can hardly believe she's mine. Really ours. Sometimes I just have to touch and hold her to make sure she's real." Sarah trailed off, watching her baby contently. She laughed. "It was all so worth it, but I will admit it's nice being able to fit into all my old clothes again!"

Eva chuckled. "I felt the same way with Ruth and Laura, but I'd never trade it for the world."

"No, I wouldn't dream of it." Sarah's eyes were sparkling, her beautiful smile in place, arms wrapped around her husband. "I couldn't ask for a more perfect daughter, loving husband, or caring family. I have all I'll ever need."


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Sarah picked up Nathaniel and put him on her right hip, slamming the car door behind her. She carried the two year old into the house and set him down at the kitchen table. Grabbing the milk from the refrigerator, she poured her son some milk. "Here you go, sweet pea. You were a very good boy for Dr. Austin." She dropped a kiss on his head and rumpled his soft, light brown hair.

Nathaniel gave Sarah his sweet smile, took a drink of his mild, then said, "Where' s Mikki and Daddy?"

"I don't know, shall we go find them?" she held out her hand.

At his mother's words, the little boy nodded vigorously, grinning. "Yes!" He slid carefully off of his chair and grasped Sarah's hand with his own tiny fingers.

"Why don't we check upstairs in the nursery to see if they're with baby David?" She laughed as her toddler let go of her hand and started to climb up the staircase. He adored both his five year old big sister and ten month old little brother. She followed closely, keeping a skillful eye on him as he toddled up the stairs, on hands and knees, nevertheless trying to use the railing. At least he didn't do what Mikayla had done- she always would end up at the bottom of the staircase for all the hurrying she did. Sarah smiled at the memory.

When Sarah reached the landing, Nathaniel was working himself slowly back into a standing position. She gently grabbed him and put him back on her hip. "Come on, we'll surprise Daddy with our news, Nate." She turned and headed down the hallway to the nursery. The door was ajar, and she nudged it open all the way with her foot.

Mikayla and Michael were sitting on the floor, tickling David and playing peek-a-boo with him. Mikayla heard the door creak open all the way, and looked up. She squealed at the sight of her beautiful mother, and rushed to hug her, being careful not to trip over the baby in the process.

Sarah put Nathaniel down and hugged her daughter, saying, "What have you and Daddy been up to?"

At her mother's question, the five year old proudly puffed out her chest and said, "We gave David a bath. I washed him all by myself!"

Sarah laughed, looking over her daughter's head, raising her eyes skeptically at her husband. She said in an amused tone, "Oh, really?"

Michael grinned good-naturedly. "Well, she had a _little_ help."

Sarah stood up and walked over to her husband. She picked up David, who was getting sleepy, and placed him in his crib as Michael gathered the toys into a neat pile and got up to kiss his wife.

He stood behind Sarah, and as she smiled and sang a short song to David, placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them lovingly. When she was done, he whispered in her ear, "Lets take Mikki and Nate out back for a while, until dinner time."

Sarah turned around silently, kissing her husband full on the mouth. "Sounds fine." Sarah glanced over to where the other two children were and smiled when she saw Mikayla gently rocking her slumbering brother. "But first let me put Nate down for a short nap."

"Oh, what did the doctor say?" Michael asked, as Sarah picked up Nathaniel and sent Mikayla downstairs.

Sarah turned to look at her husband, and answered in a hushed tone, "I promised him I'd let him tell you. You can ask him when I wake him up before dinner." She winked, and left the nursery, going further down the hallway to Nathaniel's room.

* * *

Sarah watched Michael and Mikayla playing tag through the kitchen window. She was stirring a pot of home made soup, laughing softly at their antics. She turned and looked over her shoulder when she heard Nathaniel's voice.

"Is it time to eat?"

"No, not quite yet, Nathaniel. Why don't you go out and play tag for a while with Daddy and Mikayla?" Sarah went over to her son and picked him up. "Would you like that?"

The two year old rubbed his eyes, then fought a yawn as he answered his mother. "Yes."

"Okay, sweet pea. Let's go get your shoes and coat. It's getting a little chilly outside."

After helping Nathaniel into his coat and shoes and watching him toddle out the back door to play with his father and sister, Sarah turned back to the meal she was preparing, dumped the celery in, then began setting the table.

* * *

The sharp, crisp scent of the cool autumn air was refreshing to Sarah's mind as she walked hand-in-hand with her husband in the dusky twilight towards the little pond they had at the back of their property. They were laughing and talking together; the children had all been tucked in shortly before that.

"So, all in all, Nathaniel's a healthy little toddler?"

Sarah's full laugh rang like bells through the air. "Yes, for the tenth time tonight. Dr. Austin said he's practically perfect."

"Just like the other two."

"_Yes,_ Michael, just like the other two." Sarah stopped abruptly and kissed him passionately. "And no words could describe the perfect love I have for you, Michael."

Michael returned Sarah's kiss with equal measure, picked her up, and carried her the rest of the way to the banks of the pond. He set her down on the ground, then joined her. Sarah was laughing.

"I'm afraid you won't be doing that much longer, darling."

Michael was nuzzling his wife's neck gently. "And why not?"

"If you'll take a moment to remember, I had an appointment too. Yesterday."

"Yes?" Michael was now kissing her gently up and down the nape of her neck. His inability to pay attention was irritating Sarah now.

"Michael, look at me." Sarah's tone had sharpened.

Michael stopped what he was doing, and held his wife's brilliant blue gaze. "What is it, Sarah?" He reached out to stroke her face.

She looked at her husband long and hard. Then, she rocked forward onto her feet "I was going to tell you. But you don't seem to be paying too much attention." She stood up and brushing herself off. Clutching her light fall coat closer to her petite frame, she headed back in the direction of the house in the gathering darkness.

Michael stared after her, but quickly jumped up and went after her. He made a grab at her hand, stopping her. "I'm listening, Sarah Louise. What is it?"

This time, Sarah knew she had Michael's full attention. She kissed him lightly, gazed into his eyes, then said, "I'm pregnant, Michael."

Michael was gaping at his wife, lost for words. When he finally found the ability to speak again, he asked disbelievingly, "You're sure? Seriously?"

Sarah smiled gently then slowly nodded. "I'm sure. And just as serious as I've ever been."

"Dear, God I love you Sarah Louise." Michael gathered his wife into his arms and swung her around in a circle.

Sarah was laughing again. When her feet touched the ground, she kissed him tenderly. she said, "I love you too, Michael. Just don't over-do the sentimentality. This is the fourth time I've given you such news." She touched her nose to his, giggling softly. "Com on, darling. It's getting chilly and I should check on David."

The couple linked their hands again, walking slowly in the direction of the cottage, silhouettes fading evenly into the quickly dimming light.

* * *

das Ende


End file.
